


Bright Eyes and Bonfires

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chris is 17, Dubious Consent, I had his name as john in the beginning of this fic so it stays John, M/M, OC Alicia Malone (Victoria's mother), OC Mavis Argent. Gerard's Oldest Sister, OC Sandy Martin (Related to Lydia Martin), Peter is 13, Peter is only 13 at the beginning.:), Romance, There's a lot of plot, They are cute.:) I promise, Victoria's maiden name is Malone, Vincent Malone (Victoria's father), a bit of dubious consent in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris cocked his head slightly, curious.  “I’m Chris,” he offered.“I know who you are. You’re Mr Gerard Argent’s son. Mamma gave us pictures of the Argents.” The boy gave a knowing smirk. “I’m not supposed to be out here. My sister will be angry but I just wanted to get out alone for a while. I’m not hurting anyone.” He looked at Chris defiantly as his hair flopped in his eyes. “I will defend myself if you’re going to try and kill me.”“You’re a Hale,” Chris stared at him in wonder. The Hales were legends, an old…old werewolf family who had protected the area since the town was built. Secretive legends. No one knew where their home was. “Why would I try and kill you? You’re all of what? Twelve?” Chris sat down on a nearby tree stump. “What’s your name?”“I’m Peter, and I’m fourteen!” The boy’s chin jutted out proudly… “Okay, not really.” He sighed, “I’m thirteen. I’ll be fourteen in a few weeks though!”OR: The one in which Peter is an adorable but very bratty teenager and Chris can't say no to him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly,  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes"  
-Simon And Garfunkel

**Chapter One**

Chris Argent was minding his own business, he really was. It wasn’t like he’d ever encountered anyone at the preserve before.  At 17 he was already counting the days until he could get the hell out of Beacon Hills and head to college. He could not wait to leave, if he had to hear one more lecture about his family responsibilities he would shoot something. His mum had left him a sizable amount of cash he could use that for college anywhere in the country.  Thank gods for that.

Chris didn’t do feelings or people that much. They would never understand his life. Once he got out, he’d be on the other side of the country, far away from his crazy father and his unstable sister. His younger sister who was already trying to order him around. Matriarch. He hated his father sometimes and he always felt like he was a disappointment. Gerard had wanted a first born girl, but he was given a boy. A rebellious son who pushed at the boundaries of what he should be thankful for.

A recent fight about his choice of colleges had sent Chris on a hike. Gerard couldn’t do a thing. His mother’s money became his as soon as he turned eighteen. He had great grades. 3.5 average. He was getting out of the hunting life one way or the other. He liked going out into the preserve even though his father warned against it, the crazy old man claimed it was crawling with the very thing they hunted; werewolves.

He never usually saw anyone else out here, and if there were any wolves they were long gone or had been hiding since his dad arrived in town. He knew all about the Hales and their legacy. They were a closely guarded secret of beacon hills and no one, but no one said a word about them.

So if he was surprised to find someone in the Preserve that day, you couldn’t blame him. He hiked up to the top of the hill and stopped.

A boy a few years younger than him was lying on the grass, staring at the clouds. He didn’t acknowledge Chris’ presence though if he were a werewolf he would have sensed him miles away. His hair was dark and unruly. He was tall, slim and when he turned finally to look in Chris’ direction he opened his mouth in shock.

He was fucking beautiful. Lush, red lips, pink cheeks raw from tear-streaks, bright…big eyes, high cheekbones, gorgeous hair. Lean and well-muscled, the boy must work out. 13? 14? 15? It was hard to tell. He was definitely jail bait and Chris would have glared at Mother Nature if she was nearby. He’d managed to suppress that part of him for a couple of years now after one blow up with his dad.  Peter had long legs and was presently barefoot and reading.

Chris chuckled.

_Lord of the Rings._

“I don’t suppose,” the boy worried his lower lip as he looked up, “you’d be nice enough to ignore the fact that you saw me?”

Chris cocked his head slightly, curious. “I’m Chris,” he offered.

“I know who you are. You’re Mr Gerard Argent’s son. Mamma gave us pictures of the Argents.” The boy gave a knowing smirk. “I’m not supposed to be out here. My sister will be angry but I just wanted to get out alone for a while. I’m not hurting anyone.” He looked at Chris defiantly as his hair flopped in his eyes. “I will defend myself if you’re going to try and kill me.”

“You’re a Hale,” Chris stared at him in wonder. The Hales were legends, an old…old werewolf family who had protected the area since the town was built. Secretive legends. No one knew where their home was. “Why would I try and kill you? You’re all of what? Twelve?” Chris sat down on a nearby tree stump. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Peter, and I’m fourteen!” The boy’s chin jutted out proudly… “Okay, not really.” He sighed, “I’m thirteen. I’ll be fourteen in a few weeks though!”

Well, definitely jail bait. Chris forced any lecherous thoughts out of his head, because seriously? Not happening. He wasn’t into kids. “I can see why you come here, it's a beautiful spot. Do you mind if I hike around here?”

“Just don’t explore and stay on the trails. There’s some of us who would kill you without asking questions first.” Peter advised, as if he was grown up. “You smell funny,” he giggled.

Chris raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? What do I smell like?”

“Gun oil and … some kind of spice? Also you smell like sugar.” Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Or something, I don’t know. My sister’s been trying to teach me how to identify smells.”

“That’s pretty good, I just had a doughnut at the local coffee shop so you’re probably smelling that.” Chris beamed at the kid. He’d never actually talked to a werewolf before, this was new. It felt kind of nice. “Do you go to the middle school?”

“No, I’m home-schooled.” Peter lamented.  “I’ve been trying to convince my sister to let me go to school. I want to play basketball! I hate being home schooled. She promised that for my freshman year she’ll talk to the Sheriff and see about getting me into the high school. There’s too many little kids around who aren’t even wolves here. It’s annoying.”

“Well, I’m not a wolf,” Chris laughed. “You like basketball?”

“I love basketball!” Peter’s eyes shone and shrugged lamely at the not a wolf comment. “Do you like it? What’s your favorite team? How old are you? Do you have any trading cards you want to swap? When did you start playing?” The kid fired off a bunch of questions one after the other and Chris’ head spun.

Chris laughed again at the excitement in the youth’s eyes, “I’m on the Beacon Hills High School Team. I like the Kings.” He was referring to the Sacramento Kings of course. “I don’t trade cards but I think I have a box of cards in my closet I’d be happy to give you. And I’m 17.”

Peter’s eyes opened wide with delight when Chris revealed that treat of information about being on a team, “Oooh!” he laughed. Chris decided it was the cutest thing in the world.  He’d inadvertently become the hero of a painfully young werewolf and it felt kind of awesome. It was the first time ever someone was looking up to him instead of down on him. “Are you good?” Peter gave him a suspicious look then elated and crestfallen in 0.2 seconds, “I can’t accept them.”

“Why not?” Chris lifted his brows, “And yes, I’ve scored a bit.” He was the star…actually.

“My sister would find them and ask me where I got them and she’d know if I …” Peter’s lower lip trembled slightly. He gave a loud sob suddenly. “She got mad enough earlier today. I don’t want her upset at me.”

“That’s why you were crying?” Chris asked gently.

“She says I wander too much and that I have to be careful…since your father came to town we’ve had to be careful.” Peter admitted. He looked down at the ground. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you. I stayed out too long yesterday and they got worried. My sister sent my uncle to bring me back. I…” he shrugged and gave a wide grin and winked at Chris conspiratorially. “I’m actually supposed to be in my room.”

Good god. If they were searching for him and found Chris chatting with a thirteen year old baby werewolf.  His self-preservation instincts finally kicked in. So he stood up, “I should leave. I don’t want to get you into any more trouble.”  He was older, so he should really be the responsible adult.

“Wait!” Peter sprang to his feet. “I never see anyone outside of family.” He looked determined to make the most of the opportunity.

Before Chris knew what was happening Peter launched himself at him and tackled him to the ground. They fought briefly for dominance but the kid was really strong. And suddenly his mouth was on Chris’. Chris struggled in surprise and refused…absolutely refused to respond. He was right. Peter would be a heartbreaker someday, for a kid as young as he was he knew how to kiss. Luckily the kiss didn’t last too long and it was blessedly chaste without any messy tongue play.  

Chris wouldn’t go to hell for that, right?

Peter reached for the letterman patch on Chris’ Jacket, tore it off and jumped up to his feet. “You’d better go home. They’ll smell me on you.”

“W-what about you?” Chris stammered. He was at a loss for words from a simple sneak attack kiss.

“Whatever happens to me, it was worth it. I hope I meet you again!” Peter wiggled his fingers and bounded off into the woods. “Maybe I’ll watch your next game!”

That was when he noticed the little shit had also stolen his wallet.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later Chris tossed and turned in his bed. He claimed he’d lost his wallet to his angry father and now would have to go down and get new ID made. He hadn’t had much money in the wallet but it was HIS money and the brat had kept it. What is a home schooled kid going to do with that kind of money anyway? The window was open and there was a light breeze from the north which was a nice change. It was normally wretchedly hot until the rainy season kicked in. The breeze would help him sleep and he really needed it since there was a game the next day.

What time was it? Nearly one in the morning! Chris sighed as he rolled over again. He slept with his shirt off in a pair of sleep pants and one of his favorite hunting knives under his pillow but he was still warm. The blankets had been kicked aside a while back. It was a quiet night with a brilliant three quarter moon and a wonderfully starry sky. He could see it from his bedroom window.

What he didn’t expect to hear was a low whine. He sat bolt upright, looked around his room and grabbed his knife. Surely it was his imagination? He was alone in the room. No…he wasn’t. Now that he focused he could see a shape in the shadows. When had something snuck into his room? Was it his sister playing a trick on him? “Kate?” he hissed and rather hoped it was. No, his father and Kate were out of town for a few weeks. It was just him and his Aunt.

It wasn’t. His eyes adjusted quickly and he noticed that it was vaguely dog shaped. It was curled up in the corner of his room fast asleep. It wasn’t a dog, Chris realized. It was a wolf. It was a rare wolf too with light colored almost silvery fur. And young. It wasn’t that difficult to put two and two together since Chris’ wallet was sitting on the floor of his room. “Peter?”

He’d heard of full shifting before but it was supposed to be extremely rare. Only special werewolves could do it. The lore said that they were connected to nature and more wolf than man. In some cases the human part would completely disappear.  It was clearly a young wolf too, proportions still off. Large … cute paws that meant he would be huge when he grew up. Cute? Wolves weren’t cute. He did have soft looking fur that Chris kind of wanted to run his fingers through.  Wolves weren’t dogs! Chris made a face. “Peter, what are you doing here?” He wasn’t even sure if full shift werewolves could understand humans.

The wolf finally noticed him and yawned. He silently uncurled himself from the corner and had the audacity to pad over and jump up on the bed.

“No, get off!” Chris flailed.

Peter didn’t. He kept moving forward and licked Chris’ face, in spite of the knife.

Damnit.

Chris sighed and put the knife aside. “Okay kid. What happened?”  He asked as if the wolf could answer him.

The wolf gave him a baleful look, glanced at the wallet and looked back at Chris. He licked the side of Chris’ face again. Chris grumbled, “No…ew…your breath smells wretched.”

Without thinking he reached out to touch Peter. The young wolf didn’t shudder or move away. He just let Chris touch him. He gave a low rumbling sound which seemed more like a purr than a growl.

“Oh my god,” Chris’ eyes knitted together in realization. He was completely fucked. Completely fucked by a giant rod the size of a semi-truck. The thirteen year old Hale Werewolf was not here to return his wallet. He was here for Chris.

“Jesus Christ, kid. I’m almost five years older than you. That is so not happening. You’re not even in there are you? You’re too young to have mastered anything. Well, fuck me. Fucking fuck me. What the hell am I supposed to do about this?”  Chris’ annoyed tone made Peter’s ears fold back slightly. “You’re the one who kissed me, _remember?_ ” He noogied Peter’s head.

Werewolves do not sleep with hunters. It was an unspoken rule. You didn’t date werewolves. You killed them if they were killing innocents. It was a thing. He didn’t know of any hunter/werewolf romances ever. Not that he wanted to date a thirteen year old!!! Okay, he was soon to be fourteen but that didn’t count! He was just a kid.

He knew that the Hales would be looking for the kid and only God could help everyone if they found him in the home of an Argent. If he was lucky it would only start a war. If he was unlucky they would rip him apart into little bits and play games with them.

“You have to leave,” Chris told him sternly. “Go home, Peter.” He pointed towards the window.

Peter gave him a plaintive whine and refused to budge from Chris’ bed.

“Oh my god, I’m not waking up tomorrow morning with a thirteen year old naked in my bed. Get out!” Chris hissed furiously.

That look that Peter gave him, it was a pout. Wolf's can't really pout but he was certain it was a pout. 

Peter just gave a toothy yawn and turned around three times. With an exaggerated stretch he obstinately made himself comfortable.

“Oh no you don’t!” Chris tried his most threatening tone.

Peter ignored him.

Chris wasn’t one to give up so he climbed off the bed and tugged at the sheets. Peter dug his claws in and glared. It was no use, he would not be able to explain torn up bedsheets to his Aunt. They both scowled at each other. Peter wasn’t moving. Chris briefly contemplated turning the mattress on its side but that would still cause claw marks.

“Unbelievable!” Chris threw up his hands. “Peter, come _on_. You can’t be here.”

Outside he heard a police siren briefly wail, which wasn’t unusual for Beacon Hills but the car was rolling down his street. Chris frowned slightly. Perhaps someone had reported the kid missing? Now he really needed to get Peter out of the house.

“Shit…Shit, Shit, Shit!” Chris pulled at his hair and tried to calm down. There was so much wrong with this he didn’t know where to start. Then he had an idea. He had a motorcycle downstairs. If he left, Peter would follow him. He could lead Peter back to the reserve and hope he didn’t get caught. It was not the best plan but it was the only plan he had.

He threw on his jeans, an old t-shirt and jacket, kicked his feet into his sneakers and didn’t bother trying to smooth his hair. “Come on,” Chris opened his bedroom door and looked out cautiously. He would have to sneak past the guest room and hope he didn’t wake up his Aunt.  “You’re lucky my father isn’t here, you little bastard.” He started down the hall, and thankfully Peter followed him. The bright lights of the cop car illuminated the hallway briefly. Chris had his knife with him and a gun and grabbed his wallet.

Peter padded after him and they stole down the hallway. His Aunt didn’t wake up, thankfully and they made it to the garage side door. He grabbed the motorcycle keys and helmet. He wouldn’t be able to turn it on until they were a few blocks away so he quietly pushed it along the street and hid every time he saw the cop car. Peter still followed.

“Alright, I know you’re fast enough to follow me, but I’ll go slowly.” Chris put on his helmet and started up the bike. It was a good bike, the first thing he’d bought when he saved up enough much to his father’s disapproval.

He led Peter back to the preserve and parked just at the entrance. “Okay this is where I leave you. I have no idea where your house is and I don’t want you to show me. If I don’t get back and my Aunt wakes to find me gone she’ll throw a fit. You can’t come back.” Chris spoke sternly as possible.

Peter gave him a sorrowful look.

“Don’t give me that, you know you were being bad.” Chris snorted. “Look, kid. It’s just not going to work, okay? Find yourself someone else. I’m too old for you.” He reached out and patted Peter’s head gently.

Peter licked his fingers.

“Your family is probably having kittens looking for you.” Chris looked around nervously. He was actually feeling a little bit like he was being watched. The hackles on the back of his neck rose. Hunters instincts kicked in and he adopted a defensive stance. “Scratch that, they’ve found you.”

He didn’t know how many of them there were but he could probably incapacitate at least one before they took him down.

A few minutes later after much shuffling around in the woods and low growls a beautiful woman walked out of the trees. Chris openly stared, he couldn’t help it. She was around twenty five at least but she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long dark hair fell to her waist and eyes just like Peter’s. She wore only a pair of cut-off jeans and a loose spaghetti strap tank top.  She looked upset but not at Chris in particular. What she wore didn’t leave much to the imagination and Chris couldn’t help but stare. He was seventeen, sue him.

“Peter, thank god.” The woman came right up and went down upon one knee. “Thank you for bringing him back. He’s been missing for two days.” She carefully extended a hand to the young wolf. “Peter it’s alright, it’s me. Talia.”

“Is he your son?” Chris couldn’t fathom the idea of a woman so young having a thirteen year old son.

“My brother,” Talia said softly. “He’s a bit of a handful. Yes, I know who you are. I’m sorry he bothered you. I’m afraid that once he’s got something in his head he has a hard time letting go of it.” She wrapped her arms around Peter and hugged the young wolf.

“He showed up in my room,” Chris found himself confessing. He had never talked to a werewolf before and now he’d spoken with two legendary Hales in the space of a week.

“Our mother was very angry with him a few days ago when she found your wallet in his room.” Talia explained. “He took off after being scolded because he’s sort of sensitive. You may have noticed he’s different.”

“The silver fur,” Chris nodded. “And it’s rare to able to full shift as a child, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Talia nodded. “Young man, we appreciate your decency in returning my brother. No other hunter would have. Certainly not your father.”

“I’m not my father,” Chris clenched his fists.

“I see that, take it easy.” Talia sighed. “He’s fixated on you. I’m afraid that’s not going to stop. What we have to figure out is how to deal with it.”

“I never gave him any indication…” Chris took a step back and balked under her stare.  “I met him once, he kissed me, I didn’t respond. He’s a kid!”

“So are you,” Talia smirked.

“He’s five years younger than me!” Chris flailed.

“I’m not asking you to date my brother.” Talia’s lips quirked. “I’m asking you to look out for him. He doesn’t tend to make good decisions and we are sending him to your school in the fall.  He’s never been around a lot of other kids.”

Chris sighed and glared at Peter.

 “So, can I trust you Christopher Argent?” Talia prompted again, there was a dangerous look in her eyes.

Chris was pretty sure if he said no she would have no problem telling her pack to tear him apart.

“Yes,” Chris nodded, relenting. “I’ll watch out for him.”

“Good,” Talia nodded. “I’m glad we had this chance to talk. I would have hated to have to order your death. Okay Peter, say good bye to your friend. We’re going home now.”

Chris glared at the wolf.  That didn’t deter him from padding over and sniffing at his legs and fingers until he gave in and leaned down so Peter could lick his face. “Be good, Peter.” He told the wolf. “We’ll see each other again soon. Also, stay out of my room you obnoxious brat.”

Talia wrote down a contact number and gave it to Chris.

Chris got back on the motorcycle and fled the preserve. Needless to say, he wasn’t going back there. Luckily no one noticed he’d even been gone.

With a sigh, he glanced at the time and fell into his bed. Well, the game was going to suck tomorrow.  

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was at a party a week later. The game this weekend had gone much better than the previous game. They’d won and Chris had been at his peak. For some reason the incident with the runaway werewolf had left him with an adrenalin rush. Fuck he’d never felt so energized. Coach had applauded him and he knew he was well on his way to a basketball scholarship somewhere. Girls were clamoring on him and he knew he was a little bit drunk.  Okay, more than a little bit.  Someone…what was her name? Rebecca? He didn’t remember. She had tugged him into a hallway and was edging him upstairs. A friend of hers came on his other side. Sandy? Both younger and great looking. One of his teammates chortled gave him a thumbs up. Looks like he was going to have fun with not one but two women. Normally he knew what he would prefer…but he didn’t have that option. He was seventeen, his dick didn’t care who was offering to rub it.

How was he supposed to remember names anyway when they’d got him in such a state. He was a teenager. One worked at his belt the other moaned as he roamed his hands over her breasts through the soft fabric. They maneuvered him upstairs and he was more than happy to follow. Except… He squinted through the crowd. Unmistakable. He wasn’t seeing things? That was Peter Hale’s head? What was the stupid kid doing here? “Hang on…” He tried to extract himself from the pair. “You two… there…” he chuckled when they started kissing each other.  “I’ll be right back.”

He bounded down the staircase two at a time and dodge other teens making out. He was sure he’d seen Peter. He looked around and craned his neck. Then started asking people. Eventually one pointed out the tall kid with a drink in his hand. Peter was chatting up some girl like he had every right in the world to be there. Melissa? Wasn’t that her name? She was a sophomore, Chris thought. As he pushed his way through sweaty teenagers, Peter pretended to ignore him. Eventually he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder roughly, “What are you doing here?!?” Chris growled angrily.

Peter stiffened and turned around to face him defiantly. “It’s a party, isn’t it? Free country.”

“You’re not even in our school,” Chris pointed out.

“I’m here with my cousin Victor,” Peter gestured towards a rugged looking blonde guy. “He’s a friend of the guy who is throwing the party.”

Chris gritted his teeth. “He should know better than to take you to a party with high schoolers! You’re just a kid.”

“I’m fourteen, Christopher.” Peter snarled at him. “I’m not a kid. I’m taller than most of the freshmen here, anyway.”

The hostility was such a contrast from last weekend it was jarring.  The way Peter said _Christopher_ should not make his skin break out in goosebumps. His body was already wound up, that had to be it. He was not, would not ever, could not, he could not be attracted to a fourteen year old.  Peter grinned suddenly, hostility dropping instantly. He raked his gaze over Chris.

“Stop that,” Chris growled at him. “Not happening. Ever.”

“Never say never,” Peter’s eyes twinkled. “You played well today, you were hot.” The kid leaned in just as he said the word hot and Chris found his break out into a sweat.

“You were there?” Chris didn’t remember seeing Peter, then again he was really caught up in the game.

“You played like the devil was on your heels,” Peter sounded like he was quoting from a book. “Anyway, I’m sorry for showing up in your room that night. I can’t control the wolf when full-shifted.”

“You’re saying that out loud!?!” Chris looked at him, appalled.

“No one’s actually paying attention to us, they’re drunk and horny.”

“Do you even know what that word means?” Chris blushed. The word on Peter’s lips was just … wrong.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You didn’t wish me a happy birthday,” he accused.

Chris sighed, “God, you’re annoying! Fine, happy birthday. I barely know you, how am I supposed to know when your birthday is.”

“I know when yours is.”

“You stole my wallet.” Chris pointed out.

“I gave it back!”

“Not the point, Peter.” Chris snorted.

“Do you want to know what I wished for?” Peter asked him…in a dangerously soft tone. He was standing really…far too close. People were going to notice.

“Peter…” Chris's tone was stern.

“A kiss from you,” Peter whispered. He abruptly turned away and left Chris standing awkwardly with a couple of kids from his class staring at him.

“I thought he was straight…” One said to the other. They both sort of shrugged and went back to playing beer drinking games.

Chris collected himself and stormed after Peter, he threw the ‘cousin’ Victor a savage look on his way out of the living room.  Peter had already vanished into the crowd. “I swear to god if he disappears again it’s on your head, and I’m going to call Talia as soon as I find a phone.”

Victor gave him a look like he had no idea what he was talking about.

“Shit, you’re not Peter’s cousin?” Chris frowned.

“Peter who?” Victor shrugged.

Chris sighed, “That fucking brat.” He looked everywhere in the house and couldn’t find Peter anywhere. He was about to sigh in defeat and call Talia when he noticed Peter leaning against a window outside. Having a smoke. Smoking!? He stalked outside. “You don’t know a single person here, do you?”  Chris accused him.

Peter cocked his head and spoke around the cigarette, and grinned. “I know you.” 

“No you don’t. You just met me!” Chris argued.

“I know you want your cock in my mouth.” Peter gave him a wink. He stubbed out the cigarette. 

Chris’ mouth dropped open. “Jesus,” He clenched his fists again. “Are you following me?”

“I like basketball,” Peter shrugged. “You just happen to be on the team. I’ve been watching every game since the season started. Granted no one knows I’m here so I’d appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut.”

“Where are you _supposed_ to be?” Chris demanded.

“Studying at the library.” Peter stated with an amused quirk to his eyebrow.

“Then I’ll take you back there!” Chris gripped Peter by the wrist and tugged him off the wall.

“As you wish, Christopher.” Peter had the audacity to actually look smug.

In Chris’ defense, he hadn’t known Peter for very long. He got on the motorcycle and immediately regretted the decision. When the kid got on behind him, Peter’s arms circled around Chris’ waist. He inhaled the hunter’s scent and there was no way Chris could deny the warmth that spread through his body. He swallowed and snapped behind him, “Helmet.”

“It messes with my hair,” Peter whined.

“If you don’t put it on, I’m going to ram it on your stupid head.”  Chris growled at the kid.

“Oh, alright.” Peter sighed dramatically. “Keep your shirt on.” He put the helmet on. “Actually… I wouldn’t mind if you took it off.”

Chris gritted his teeth so hard his jaw ached. He turned the motorcycle on and sped off. Peter’s hand dropped down a bit too close for comfort. “Stop it,” Chris snarled. “I need to focus on the road.”

Only five minutes into the ride with Peter pressed up close against his back and his thoughts were already sending him into hell. He was glad the local library was not that far away. When they got there, however, it was closed.  Chris took his helmet off and glared back at Peter.

Peter took his off and tried to look innocent, “I…”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Chris sighed. “You followed me to the party, didn’t you?”

Peter looked petulant for a moment then nodded.  “You’re attracted to me too, I can feel it.”

“It’s not that simple…”

“It is!” Peter insisted. “All I want is a kiss for my birthday.”

“Then you’ll let me take you to where you’re supposed to be?” Chris swallowed.

“Sure,” Peter nodded. “Just one kiss, Christopher, a real kiss.” He stared up at Chris. “The full moon is coming in a few days.  I just need something to anchor me. Please, Christopher?” He asked sweetly as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip. “Please?”

His eyes pleaded and Chris couldn’t help but be lost in them. Talia had warned him that Peter would keep coming back. They were so bright and beautiful, a pair of gentle pools of light in the darkness of the hunter’s world.

Chris kicked the bike into park and pushed down the lever so it rested there easily.

_He’s just a kid._

_So are you._

“One kiss,” Chris nodded finally. He was going to special hell.  Someday, someone was going to kick his ass for this.

When Peter smiled widely and it did something to Chris’ heart. He felt himself tremble inside.  He’d never had anyone look at him like that. Like he was the center of everything. It was ridiculous, it was a joke on his existence. This beautiful boy, a young werewolf he was supposed to be enemies with wanted just one thing from him, a kiss. He reached up to press a feather light touch against Peter’s cheek. His cheekbones were high and prominent. His hair somewhat askew from being in his helmet. He let his knuckles trail from Peter’s cheek down his neck, then cupped his jaw. Peter stared at him the entire time and he knew his heart rate was going a mile a minute. He knew how transparent his desires were to a werewolf and he had no idea how deep they really ran. He knew one thing was certain, he wanted to kiss Peter. This wasn’t just an answer to a young man’s birthday wish.  He wanted to do it.

Peter’s lips were soft, full and pliant. He pressed their lips together and heard a soft whine. He wasn’t sure if that was from himself or Peter. Almost immediately Peter opened up to him. He allowed Chris’ tongue inside. One of Peter’s hands rested on his shoulder, the other on his thigh. At first there was slow…almost hesitantly sweet exploration….and then it rapidly upgraded. There was teeth and force and Chris felt like he was drowning. Peter hardly knew what he was doing when it came to kissing but he was a quick learner.

Chris had kissed before but this was something different. This was something that tugged at his very soul. A need that he couldn’t suppress if he tried. Meeting Peter just two weeks before the full moon? This couldn’t be a coincidence. He had to think…he had to…God what was Peter doing to his lip. Chris let out a low groan as blood rushed south.

Miraculously the kiss turned from hot and heavy to sweet and light. He thanked his lucky stars because he wasn’t sure he could have resisted Peter taking it any further. Technically it was more than one kiss because Peter let him breathe. Peter cuddled into him and buried his head against Chris’ neck.

While Chris held him, he heard Peter sniffle a little.  “Why are you so worried about the full moon?” He asked softly as he stroked Peter’s hair.

“I’m not good with it,” Peter admitted. “They have to chain me up. I lose control. Talia says it might be better this time.”

“Why?”

“I met you,” Peter gave a soft little sigh. “You’re my anchor, Christopher. I knew it the moment I smelled you coming that day in the woods. I’ve thought so for a long while before but I could never get close enough to you to be sure. And then you found me.”

“Wait a minute, You _knew_ I played basketball?!"

“Yep.” Peter admitted shyly under his lashes.

Chris ruffled his hair with a laugh. The kid was pretty good at lying. He'd have to watch for that.  He knew all about anchors, of course and the humans who suffered through them. If this was true, his life was always going to have Peter in it. If he said anything wrong, he could put Peter into a tailspin. It was a huge responsibility. “You can always come to me, Peter, if you need me.” He told him.

 “Really?” Peter pulled away from his shoulder a bit to search his eyes.

“Yes, really, but let’s get one thing clear.” Chris said gently.

“I knew there was going to be a “But” in there …” Peter grumbled.

“We’re not together. That was just a kiss for your birthday. I’ll do what I can to help you when you need it.” Chris said the words firmly. There was no room for argument. “Don’t follow me around.”

“But I like looking at your ass!” Peter complained.

“I’m okay with being your friend, Peter.” Chris told him sincerely. “But nothing more, alright?”

“Whatever you say, Christopher.” Peter chirruped innocently. “I’m kind of in the mood for ice-cream, can we have some before you take me home?”

Chris sighed, “Okay, one ice-cream.”

“Two!” Peter negotiated as his stomach growled. “And I’m also hungry.”

“Okay, food and ice-cream it is then. But only one ice-cream.” Chris countered.

“Okay fine, it’s a date!” Peter grinned.

“It’s not a date,” Chris muttered as he turned back on the motorcycle.

“Whatever you say, Christopher.” Peter beamed.

Chris ended up paying for everything. Dinner and Ice-cream. He absolutely did NOT watch Peter use his tongue on that cone. He really didn’t.  After that Peter asked to stop at the local Arcade and Chris agreed. When he finally dropped Peter off at the reserve two hours later the kid had hugged him tightly, stolen a kiss and headed off happy as a clam.

It took Chris three days to realize Peter had manipulated him into a date and gotten him to agree to pretty much everything he wanted.

He was well and truly fucked.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I updated it to Mature as Idk.

Peter Hale kept his distance since that kiss and thank god for that. Chris could not have handled it if the boy had kept showing up. He was seventeen, had plenty of women wanting him and yet there was only one pair of eyes he wanted to see. Seven weeks had gone by since then and basketball season had wrapped up.  Talia Hale had started to write to him about Peter. He wasn’t certain why, but every Friday he would receive a letter detailing a summary of what Peter had done that week. Once she included a photo. At the end of each letter she told him there was no need to reply and to keep the letters in a safe place, away from his family.

So that was when he bought his first storage unit and started to keep things in there. Gerard hardly paid that much attention to what he did these days he was so focused on his talented daughter but if he found those letters. Chris shuddered. Chris went along dutifully when requested but his heart wasn’t in it. From Talia’s letters, he learned about what it means to be a werewolf’s anchor. There were no details included that would identify where she was writing from, no mention of who and how many people were there. The letters were only about Peter and never had a return address.

He put his books away in his locker and shut it to find another cheerleader standing there. “Chris Argent? Remember me from the party?” She cooed and sort of thrust out her chest just in case he couldn’t see her breasts.

“Er…sure.” Chris shrugged.

“Some of us are going camping this weekend, my mum has a lake house.” She batted her eyelashes. What was her name again? He couldn’t recall. “Sandy Martin.”

Oh, a Martin. If he recalled correctly they all had red hair and so did Sandy.  Her brother was on his team. “Sounds like fun,” he nodded.

“So you’re coming?” Sandy titled her head slightly and linked her arm in his.

There was no game so he nodded, “Yeah, let me clear it with my dad, first. I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“You’re such a boy scout, Chris Argent.” She winked at him naughtily and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re coming, bye now!” She bounded away to join her flock of followers and they all giggled down the hallway and cast glances back at him.

“Camping?”

Chris froze. He knew that voice. He turned slowly around on his heel to spot Peter Hale with a messenger bag over his shoulder filled with books.

“Hi, Christopher.” Peter smiled brightly at him like he was the only person in the hallway. His face shone with adoration and Chris kind of shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Chris hissed.

“My brother in law Nathan is with the principal. I had to take a few entrance tests.” Peter shrugged. “They want to see if I need to do anything over the summer.”

Chris had completely forgot Talia mentioning Peter had to do that this week for the fall school year. “Oh, right.” He didn’t mention that he knew because he wasn’t sure Peter knew Talia was writing to Chris.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Peter looked down the hallway at Sandy with distaste. “She’s shiny.” He wrinkled his nose.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Peter was right, Sandy was shiny with her brilliant red hair and ridiculous amount of expensive jewelry. “Rich family.”

“Oh,” Peter looked crestfallen, suddenly deflated.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Chris assured him.

He was rewarded with a sunny smile. “Okay, sure looks like she wants to be, though.” Peter fingered something in his pocket. “You’re going camping with them?”

“I seriously doubt camping is an activity her and her friends are capable of.” Chris laughed again. “She mentioned a lake house so I assume it’s some kind of cabin.”

“You’re still going, though?” Peter looked intently at him.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“I don’t want you to.” Peter thrust out his lower lip. “She’ll try and touch you and put her hands where she shouldn’t! She’ll probably get you to let her touch your… your…” his chest heaved for a moment. The kid was clearly going off-balance from all the images he was currently imagining.

Chris stared at him, “Peter?” He reached out and touched Peter’s shoulder. “Calm down. First of all, you don’t have any say in what I do and do not do. Second of all, it’s none of your business.”

Peter looked stricken, “But…I…”

“I’m your friend, Peter. Your anchor when you need me but listen to me very carefully. We. Are. Just. Friends. That’s all.”

Peter’s lower lip trembled and Chris fought the urge to reach out and smooth it out with his thumb. He looked so close to bursting into tears that Chris sighed and hauled him somewhere private.

“Please don’t go.” Peter begged and choked on a hiccup, presumably from the effort of holding back tears.

Chris cursed under his breath, “Okay, okay. Stop it. Don’t cry, Peter.” Peter stepped closer and Chris held him tightly. “I won’t go.”

“Promise?” Peter sniffled into his shirt. “I don’t cry! I’m not a baby.”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded and ruffled Peter’s curls.

“I _like_ you,” Peter moaned.

“I know you do, Kid.” Chris sighed and held him tighter. “Just take it easy, deep breaths.”

A few moments passed and Peter settled down and clung to him.

“Your brother in law is probably looking for you.” Chris mentioned.

“Just let me breathe you in a little while longer.” Peter mumbled.

“This isn’t healthy, Peter. You can’t get upset every time you see me with someone.” Chris ventured gently. “I’m not a monk.”

“Then use me,” Peter looked at him. “I’ll take care of anything you need. You don’t need anyone else.”

Chris laughed, “Your too young to really know what you’re saying, Peter.”

Peter launched himself onto Chris’ lips and Chris nearly stumbled from the force of it. Chris was helpless under the force of Peter’s will. He couldn’t have pushed him off if he tried. The boy didn’t have to force his mouth open, he welcomed Peter’s tongue. His body sang after weeks of being denied his touch. Even Chris had to admit there were times at night that he masturbated with Peter’s name on his lips. Peter’s hands were everywhere.  

“I know what I want… I want … I want… Christopher....” Peter panted.

“Peter James Hale,” A voice thundered from the doorway. Nathan Hale stood in the doorway of the empty classroom, arms crossed and eyes thunderous. “We’re leaving now. I told you to wait in the hallway.”

For a human, he certainly had a presence. Even Chris was impressed.

Chris instantly let go of Peter like he was a hot potato. “This…this isn’t what it looks like…” Chris stammered.

Peter put his head against Chris’ neck and nuzzled him. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Chris which wasn’t helping anything.

Nathan looked from Chris to Peter and back again. “How far has this gone?” He asked bluntly, a dangerous tone to his voice.

“Nothing more than a kiss, I swear.” Chris looked at him directly as he tried to untangle himself from Peter.

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you as much as my wife does.” Nathan gave him a venomous look. “You’re the son of a famous hunter, and he’s clearly besotted.”

“I swear I have no intention of hurting him.” Chris said again. This time with a touch more firmness to his tone. “I like him.”

Peter perked up.

Nathan stared at him with an uncanny look that made Chris feel like he could see his very soul. The man was as unsettling as his own father but not in a terrifying way.

“I like him a lot,” Chris admitted with a sigh. “I would never hurt him.”

“If word of this ever reaches your father the fragile peace will be shattered. Talia’s still trying to figure out how to resolve this. We don’t have anything to offer Gerard yet.” Nathan glowered. “Peter let him go, I need to take you home.”

“Remember,” Peter poked Chris in the chest. “You promised!” He reluctantly dragged his feet on the way over to Nathan.

“Wait, what do you mean by offer?” Chris asked suspiciously.

“Don’t you know?” Nathan looked surprised. “Talia is putting together an offer for you. Terms to submit to your father to bring you into the pack. It’s been done in the past but most hunter families are reasonable when dealing with Protector Packs. The Argents? We’re not hopeful.”

“Again, I ask… what do you mean exactly by offer? Talia just told me all I have to do is watch out for him.”  Chris clenched a fist. “Are you… are you going to try and _trade_ for me?” He was so angry he couldn’t think. Families didn’t do anything like this these days. Selling a son was illegal as far as he knew… “Did YOU know about this?” He glared at Peter.

The look on Peter’s face indicated that he did, yes, know.

Chris stepped away from him. “This was not part of the deal,” he answered coldly. “I’m not for sale. Peter, I’ll help you when you need me but that’s all.”

“You clearly don’t know your history very well.” Nathan shook his head, “Come along Peter. Your sister doesn’t like to be kept waiting and she wants to know your results.”

“Don’t be mad,” Peter begged Chris. “Please don’t be mad, it’s just stupid werewolf politics… I didn’t ask for it.”

Chris’ anger deflated. “Pigs will grow wings, fly and shoot Uzis before my father accepts an offer from a werewolf family. Also, I really wish you wouldn’t even try. If he finds out he might just kill me for not telling him I’ve been talking to Hales.”

“Christopher…” Peter looked at him with those beautiful eyes, worried.

“I’m not angry at you.” Chris said softly. “Your family just needs to understand how dangerous this is for both of us. Look, Peter. Mr Hale,” he nodded at Nathan.  He put a hand against Peter’s neck and rubbed it gently. Soothing. “I’m going to be eighteen soon and I’m coming into my own money.  I’ll be able to do whatever I want and my dad is not going to be able to stop me. When I graduate, we can talk about it then. I just don’t think it’s safe right now. I’ll figure out how to help Peter whenever he needs it and we’ll keep things from getting out of hand.”

Nathan considered him thoughtfully. “I’ll pass the message along to Talia. Time to go home, Peter.”

“Can I stay a little while longer?” Peter begged.

“I have a free period, we can go for a walk.” Chris looked at Nathan.

“Out in the open,” Nathan told him and picked up Peter’s bag of books. “I’ll be in the car, Peter.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. “Christopher, I’m so sorry.” He followed Chris down the hallway. “I didn’t think they were actually seriously considering it.”

Chris found his favorite spot and sank down in the grass to lean against a tree. Peter sat down with him. “You’re an annoying brat,” he told Peter.

Peter’s face fell.

“Here.” Chris dug into his own backpack and pulled out a shoe-box. “I had this ready just in case I saw you by surprise again.”

“What’s this?” Peter asked, he opened the box and his eyes when from downcast to shining with delight in a heartbeat. “Your basketball cards! I can accept them now.”

“Consider it a late birthday present?”  Chris looked a bit sheepish.

Peter excitedly dug through the box and cooed over first editions. He flung his arms around Chris and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!”

“Peter… gotta breathe.” Chris wheezed.

Peter released his grip. “This is totally the best gift I ever had. So tell me about some of these guys and how you got them.” He picked one guy up and happily listened to Chris tell a story. He knew a lot about basketball and Peter just wanted to hear him talk.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl from before watching them. He scowled in her direction and she huffed and flounced away.

_Mine._

He was surprised at how convinced he was that Chris Argent belonged to him.

As for Chris, his heart swelled at the delight on Peter’s face. He was adorable. Chris reached over to brush the hair out of his eyes once.

Peter gave a shy smile.

“It’s been thirty minutes, you should go find your brother in law.” Chris told him with a careful smile.

Peter sighed and collected the cards back into the box. He got to his feet. “Have a good rest of the day, Chris.”

He chanced to see the girl again and took the opportunity to lean down, take Chris by surprise and kiss him chastely.

Peter stuck his tongue in her direction and raced for his uncle’s car.

Chris just stared after him in bemusement.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

One month into the summer and Chris was feeling better about everything. The situation with Peter had improved. He still received consistent updates from Talia even though he saw Peter every weekday now. It was her way of keeping him in the loop without actually telling him anything about the Hale family. Peter still showed up unexpectedly and threw him off balance but he had stopped flinging himself and acted more like a little brother than a future…whatever they were. It was honestly a relief. What didn’t stop was how Peter managed to get his own way, all the fucking time. Chris had given up arguing. It was useless, actually. If he said no or that he was too busy to do something Peter would find a way around it. He was taking summer school and Chris had gotten used to picking him up and taking him home…well to the edge of Hale land.

He had nice summer job at a mechanic shop and kept in touch with his school friends. Occasionally they would ask about Peter. Rumors once started circulating about ‘Chris main squeeze.’ But he’d taken care of that and they soon learned the lesson of messing with an Argent or ever bad mouthing Peter Hale or trying to call him names. Sandy Martin wasn’t done with him. She was bound and determined to get Chris’ attention ever since the day she saw Peter kiss him. Chris consequently got invitations to pretty much every party. He was running out of excuses not to go. His father would occasionally demand his attention and expect the mechanical yes, no obedience he was used to. He went on hunts, got blood on his hands and hated every minute of it. 

There was a whole other side to things. He wasn’t a mindless hunter like his kid sister. She lived to please their father. All Chris wanted to do slide under his dad’s radar and not draw any attention to himself. He hoped and prayed they would never find out about Peter.

“Christopher,” his father said to him one evening after he’d just got back from his part-time job. He froze, heart hammering in his chest. It was a displeased tone. He hadn’t had to deal with that in a while. “A young lady left a message for you today.” He turned the page of his newspaper.

“Yeah?” Chris took off his jacket and hung it up. He moved cautiously into the living room, stealing himself for the subtle verbal blows sure to come. There was a glass of wine on his father’s right and a half-empty bottle.

“She was quite distressed.” Gerard Argent studied his son. “Ms Martin hinted that you stood her up to work.”

“I didn’t have a date with her, sir. I don’t know what she’s talking about.” Chris shook his head.

Katie was drawing in the background. She hummed some weird little tune and was happily murdering a draw by numbers book with colors that made no sense. Too young to be taken on hunts and yet his dad did it anyway. Chris despaired for her. Some days. Some days he felt like he should grab her and run. He wished his mom was still alive.

“I told her you would make it up to her tonight at her party.”  Gerard sipped his wine.

Chris pressed his lips into a thin line. It was the tone he hated. The tone his father used when he expected to be obeyed. The tone that meant his carefully won freedom of movement was dangerously close to being revoked.

“You’d better go change, you have oil on your hands and hair.” Gerard looked upstairs pointedly. “Ms Martin sounds like a lady who does not like to be kept waiting.”

Chris nodded, “Yes sir. Thank you sir.” He betrayed not a hint of the annoyance he felt. He was tired and all he really wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep.  The last thing he wanted was to go to a party but his father… Ugh. He dragged his feet upstairs and stepped into the shower. He sighed and let the hot water tumble down his hair and back. He soaped his chest and closed his eyes.

If he was honest with himself there was one person he wanted to see tonight. One person he’d like lean back against and stare up at the stars with. They’d done that. Peter talked a lot, he loved to talk about himself, also. He was really cute like that. He knew Peter was restraining himself, behaving because it meant he could hang around Chris more. Lately, however. Lately Chris’ body was betraying him.

He hadn’t had sex in a while and a he knew that was the reason he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d given up fighting it. He knew he’d never act on it but he gave up when he was alone. He thought now of Peter’s lips. How red and full they were, how his tongue felt. When was the last time Peter had kissed him? He ran his hand down to cup himself and quickly took himself in hand. He would do himself no favors if he showed up without the edge taken off. All he had to do was think about Peter’s lips … his unruly tongue just the way he moved like every room he occupied belonged to him. The world was Peter’s and everyone else was just there.  He shuddered and allowed himself the mental image of Peter waiting for him in the moonlight, his legs spread wide and bent. Perfectly pert little ass lifted up slightly and a finger wiggling behind it. _“Take me, Christopher. Use me. Again…Harder…”_   He’d beg him. _“I want you to.”_

And Chris would. Chris would be gentle at first and take his time. He would make it good. In Chris’ imagination Peter was already prepped and ready. It wouldn’t take much for him to slide home. He bunched his fist together and hit the wall in effort to stop himself from crying out. “Peter… Peter… Peter…” he whimpered. He came finally and shuddered from the impact of his orgasm. Tomorrow he would hit the gym and take his pent up energy out on a punching bag. Today he finished washing himself off with a grim sigh. He was the worst kind of person.

He combed his hair and dressed quietly. He couldn’t even tell himself that wasn’t a onetime thing. He’d keep doing it, he knew he would. He couldn’t help himself at this point. Peter had gotten under his skin and he wondered how much the werewolf knew. Maybe that’s why he’d settled down a bit. Maybe the kid was confident he would get what he wanted one day so he didn’t have to try too hard. He headed downstairs and glanced into the living room. Gerard was now timing Katie on how fast it took her to take apart and put a gun together. A nightly lesson before her bedtime.  Chris sighed. “I’m leaving now.”

Katie gave him a smug look. She had all of their Dad’s attention and she knew it. Gerard barely spared him a glance.

Chris spun on his heel and marched out the door. That was the very father who would blow his gasket if he ever found out about Peter. He got on his bike and drove to the Martin house. Everyone knew where that house was. He smelled smoke in the air as he started down the driveway. Music was blaring. It was a bonfire, not an actual fire, thank god. Teenagers were everywhere. Once again, the Martins had outdid themselves on a midsummer bash.

Someone handed him a beer as he walked through and he chuckled. It was actually a great night, full of stars and it felt great to be outside having a little fun. He made sure Sandy saw him but didn’t go out of his way to go near her. He drank some more and danced.  A few of his buddies were there. Music thudded into the night, drumming into the ground. That’s when the attack came. Chris didn’t notice it at first because he was buzzed but kids were becoming a little too wild. Sexual energy was higher than normal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. A shadowy shape behind one teenager, then gone in an instant. They weren’t killing people, there wasn’t blood. They were feeding on energy. Chris blinked several times. How the hell did you fight something like this? He felt something behind him, cursed and whipped around with his long knife. He hit only air. There was a tiny laugh.

Something had found Sandy Martin and she was teetering…about to fall into the swimming pool. Chris got to her just in time and straightened her up.

“What’s going on? Everyone can’t be drunk yet.” Sandy whispered. She felt his muscles and practically purred. “God you’re built.” She lolled against him.

Chris kept an arm around her to steady her. “Get behind me.” He told her. He watched people start to add to the bonfire. “This is getting out of hand, we have stop the party. Somethings here.”  He whipped around again and hit only a shadow. “Fuck!” he swore under his breath.

She pressed up behind him suddenly and he nearly jumped at the contact. Her hands slid down his chest and hooked on his belt. “Yes, please, lets.”

His body responded nearly immediately. Supercharged by whatever phenomenon was whipping through the party he couldn’t control it. He blinked and struggled to get command of his senses. That’s when he saw them. The Hale Pack. They were suddenly there… nine … ten… more? … He couldn’t get a true headcount. He was trying to untangle himself from Sandy.  “Stop it,” He shoved at her. They weren’t full-shifted either out of concern for the teenagers. Their sole purpose was to defend the kids. He sat Sandy down on a beach chair and went tried to keep track of what was going on.

They had some kind of weapon they were using against the shadow things, there wouldn’t be any blood. One of the humans in the pack threw mountain ash a teenager and a shadow whipped out from behind him, a werewolf would then make sure no one was looking and subtly grow claws soaked in some kind of liquid. One … two… three…the shades were vanquished one by one. Chris had never felt so powerless in his life. He didn’t have any kind of weapon against this. Behind him Sandy was already launching herself at him again but Peter came out of nowhere, threw himself between them and howled at her in rage.  He would have full shifted if Talia hadn’t been there to command him down.

Peter yelped, whimpered like a frightened puppy and skittered to Chris’ legs for protection from his fierce sister. Another human threw some ash at Sandy and a shadow leapt out of her. She collapsed from exhaustion and the Hale pack member helped her back to the chair.

“They won’t remember anything.” Talia said softly.

“How did you know this was happening?” Chris couched down and put a calming hand on Peter’s shoulder. He whimpered and nuzzled it.

Talia looked pointedly at Peter. “He knew you were in trouble. There is something you need to know about Beacon hills, Christopher. During certain times dark creatures are drawn here. Our duty as Hales is to defend Beacon Hills against them.”

Chris stroked Peter’s hair gently and looped an arm around his shoulder. “Settle down, Peter.”

Talia sniffed the air. “They’re on the run, we need to hunt them down. You stay here. The party will go on as if nothing had happened.”

“But I can help!”

“All due respect, Christopher Argent. You don’t know how to fight this kind of monster.”

“Then teach me!” Chris barked angrily. “You can’t expect me to stand by while my friends are vulnerable.”

Talia reared her head back in surprise. “Not today. Peter, stay with Christopher. In your state you’ll only be liable to get yourself hurt. He’s safe now, you can relax.”

She turned, howled an order for the pack and the lot of them ran.

Peter slumped against Chris and trembled. The only reason he didn’t take off after the pack was Peter.

Around them, as Talia had noted… the party went on. No one had seen a thing.

“Hey, I’m fine.” Chris looked at Peter softly. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “I somehow knew, Chris.  I knew you were in trouble. Even Talia’s voice couldn’t stop me. You’re okay though. So…Okay, I’m good.” He lied and sniffled loudly.

“Hey, come on.” Chris took him away from the main area to a more secluded place. He sat Peter down and they could see the bonfire in the distance. “Tell me.” The farther away from the crowd they got the better Peter looked.

“I’m in love with you,” Peter shrugged.

“No... really? I’d never have guessed…”  Chris grinned faintly and stroked his cheek.

“Don’t tease me!” Peter clenched his fists.

“Well, that’s good. I’m not teasing you.” Chris smiled. “I’m in love with you too.”

Peter looked at him as if he hadn’t heard him right. “What?” He gripped Chris’ shirt, “What did you just say?”

“I love you,” Chris said simply. Once he was committed to a decision, he followed it through.

“Say it again!” Peter demanded, still seizing his shirt.

Chris simply kissed him instead. Peter opened up to him sweet and soft with a sound in the back of his throat that was half a sob, half a growl. They kissed slowly as neither was in any hurry. He pulled Peter into his arms and held him there. He didn’t try for anything else, he just kissed him. With each passing minute he laid claim to Peter’s lips, mapped them out with his tongue and established dominance as was his right.

“Are you really mine?” Peter asked him softly. “From now on? No more pretty girls throwing themselves at you?”

“I can’t promise pretty girls not throwing themselves at me.” Chris chuckled. “But god help me, I’ve been yours since you looked up at me from your book and practically dared me to try and kill you.”

“Mmm…” Peter snuggled into his chest. “Does this mean we can have sex now?”

Chris let out a laugh, “incorrigible brat.”

“I’m not waiting four fucking years, Chris. I’m not.” Peter stuck out his chin. “Uh-huh. No way in hell. Not happening.”

“How about three?”

“One”

“Two, and that’s my final offer.” Chris countered.

Peter moaned dramatically, “I’m a teenage boy! That’s a fate worse than death.”

“You’ll get over it, kid.” Chris snickered.

 “Christopher…” Peter growled low and deep.

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t ever call me kid again!” Peter climbed up into Chris’ lap and curled against him as close as possible just like Chris was his own personal teddy bear.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.:)

A while later only two weeks of summer were left and Chris' patience was stretched extremely thin. Peter was adorable, but also a pain in the ass.

“Let’s go swimming, Christopher. Don’t be boring, we still have two weeks of summer left.” Peter had asked him one afternoon when they were hanging out at the basketball court and doing a little one on one.  They had taken a breather and were hanging out on the bleachers while other kids played.  He had passed through his summer courses with flying colors and was more than ready to start the school year. Summer school was over. He desperately wanted to be on the Basket Ball Team and could not wait to hang out with the friends he had already met. So he and Chris practiced a lot.

He eyed Peter. “Swimming huh?”

“Yeah. I want to get in the lake while it’s still warm enough to swim.”

“You just want to watch me strip into my trunks.” Chris rolled his eyes as he made his way to his bike with Peter in tow.

Chris knew it would be different during the school year. He wouldn’t get Peter to himself after school anymore. He already saw how popular Peter was during the summer school classes with both the girls and the boys. He was always asked to go to parties and club activities. Everyone wanted him to join them for after school activities but he only had eyes for Chris.

They were jealous of him. Jealous of the way Peter got on his bike and trailed his hand across his shoulders. Jealous of how Peter wrapped his arms around Chris stomach instead of just resting his hands on his hips. Jealous of how Peter inhaled his scent and looked like he was in heaven after the experience.

Jealous that Peter was his.

When Senior Year started, it would be like that too.

“Guilty as charged.” Peter got on behind him easily. “You can hardly blame me, Christopher, for any chance to ogle your abs.” As if to prove his point, Peter slipped his hand under Chris’ shirt.

Chris tensed. “Not here, Peter.”

People were watching them. He was actually surprised his dad hadn’t said anything yet or no one had mentioned it to him. Perhaps Gerard Argent was biding his time or maybe he just didn’t care. Chris refused to believe he would just let this happen and let go of his only son. Talia was more positive. She said she had some information to trade to Gerard that might lose the sting of it. She had something to give the Argents that was worth the loss. He couldn’t imagine what that would be.

“That was quick. You’re already hard.” Peter chuckled in triumph. He left his hand exactly where it was and put on the helmet. “Come on, hurry up. I want to swim.”

“Okay, Okay.” Chris cursed under his breath.

Chris gunned the bike into action and they were off.  He took them to their usual spot by the lake as soon as he took off his helmet Peter bunched his fingers into Chris’ jacket and gave him a wet sloppy kiss…then proceeded to strip on his way to the shore.

“Peter!” Chris flailed.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never skinny dipped before, Chris?”

“It’s three thirty in the afternoon!” Chris pulled out his backpack from the saddlebags and trudged over.

Peter rolled his eyes, “I noticed. Come on, join me.”  He shimmied out of his boxer-briefs and

Chris stubbornly looked away.  He sat down with a huff and leaned back on his hands.

“Come on, Christopher, I’ll race you across the lake.” Peter cajoled, eyes blinking innocently. “I promise I won’t try anything.”

“You’re already trying something.” Chris muttered. The cold water might do him some good but the last thing he wanted Peter to get a gander at was his rock hard dick.

“Is it working?”

“You know damn well it is.”

Instead of getting into the water, Peter flopped down on the grass beside him a few feet away. “I can smell you,” he grinned. “Aren’t you getting tired of coming with your hands when you could have my mouth?”

“Urrrgh…Peter,” Chris groaned. If he was like this at fourteen, Chris could not imagine what he was going to be like when he was older. The death of him, probably.

“Come on, Chris… lose the clothes.  I promise I’m not going to touch you.” Peter looked as innocent as possible. “You don’t even have to look at me. I just want to look at you.”

It was wrong on so many levels. “Peter…” Chris shuddered, the summer had been a kind of torture. He hadn’t yet learned how to say no when Peter used that tone and leveled those eyes on him. He found himself pulling off his jacket and shirt.

“Where did you get that?” Peter’s attention diverted to a new scar on his chest. His eyes narrowed in concern.

“I still have to do hunts with my dad, remember?” Chris shrugged. “It wasn’t a werewolf.”

“Does it hurt?” Peter looked like he wanted to get closer to inspect the knife wound.

“No, it’s fine.” Chris shook his head. “I’ve had worse, Peter.”

“I hate your father!” Peter suddenly scowled darkly. “I hate that he puts you in danger and I can’t protect you! I hate every time you tell me you’re gone for the weekend!”

“I can protect myself, Peter.” Chris smirked. To prove the point he started taking off the various weapons he kept on him.

Peter’s lower lip began to tremble slightly. “What if something happens to you and he doesn’t tell anyone? How would I know?!? How would I find you?!”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Peter. I’ve been doing this since I was ten.”

“If I …” Peter swallowed. “If I tried to find out, he’d turn me away. He’d probably kill me. What if you end up in the hospital? Don’t go on any more hunts, Christopher. Please don’t.”

“You know I can’t promise that!” Chris argued with him. “Stow the dramatics. You know what’s at stake here.”

Peter looked away. “You don’t take me seriously. You don’t understand how I feel!!!”

Well, that killed the mood. Thankfully, his dick settled itself down. Chris sighed. “Peter, what’s the matter? You’re acting weirder than normal.”

Peter stood up. “Nothing! Fuck you, I’m going for a swim! You can join me or not, I don’t care.”

The mutinous look Peter gave him made Chris worry. “Come on, Peter.”

Peter gave him the finger and stormed off to dive into the water. He watched as Peter took his rage out on the lake. Peter swam the length and width three times before he finally made his way back to the shore. He shook out his hair and toweled off.

“Are you not talking to me now?” Chris gave a slight chuckle. He knew this wouldn’t last. Peter burned bright with anger and eventually fizzled out once it left his system.

The boy huffed and shucked into his clothes. “Take me home.”

“Alright then.” Chris rose and dressed. He didn’t say anything when Peter didn’t plaster himself up against his back as usual.

The ride was silent and tense. Peter’s hands gripped the back of the seat instead of Chris. As soon as they were at the preserve Peter launched himself off the bike and put distance between them.

“Peter!” Chris dragged off his helmet. “This is ridiculous. Stop it and come here.”  He held out a hand.

For a moment it looked like Peter was going to do it…then his eyes narrowed. “No.”

“Peter, we’ve only got two weeks left of summer. You’re not seriously going to spend it in a snit because I got a mere scratch on a hunting trip?” Chris glared at him.

“It’s not a scratch, Chris.” Peter snarled. “It was deep, I can tell. I’m not stupid.”  His fists clenched.

“That’s debatable at the moment,” Chris snorted.  It was the wrong thing to say. Peter looked stricken. “No wait. Peter that’s not what I meant…”

“I’m leaving.” Peter shouldered his backpack.

“Wait, what about tomorrow? We were thinking about seeing the new movie. You’ve been wanting to go for a while. Peter, don’t be like this.” Chris moved after him. He knew he shouldn’t be but he ducked under the chain and was now on Hale land. “Peter, stop.”

“Will you tell me what happened?  How you got that scar?” Peter asked him sharply. “The truth?”

They never talk about hunts. Chris never wanted to relive them and especially not this time. Peter would be even madder if he knew exactly what happened. Especially if he knew Gerard had set up a trap and used him as bait and it could have gone worse than it did.  He started to speak and stopped again when he saw Peter’s glare.

“Peter, I love you.” Chris said the only thing he could think of to say because he could not tell him the truth. He knew how Peter would react.

Peter blinked several times. “You’re not going to tell me…”

Chris looked down at the ground. “I have to do what he says. Just nine more months, Peter. I’ll be eighteen and….” he looked up.  Peter was gone.  Chris swallowed. He debated tracking Peter into the preserve, finding him and shaking sense into him but he’d made a deal with Talia.

He sat down, leaned against a tree and waited.

An hour later a sulky yet subdued Peter hale stomped out of the woods. “I hate you!”  He announced.

“Talia made you come back here didn’t she?” Chris chuckled as he picked himself up. “It’s getting dark, Peter. I have to head home for dinner. I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He opened his arms.

Peter pulled at his hair in annoyance. “I still hate you!” he snapped as he vaulted over the chain and found his way into those arms.

Chris held him tightly. “No, you don’t.”

“Please be careful, Christopher.” Peter whimpered and nuzzled his neck. “I couldn’t stand it if anything bad happened to you.”

Chris stroked his hair gently. “Nothing’s going to happen. You still want to see that movie with me?” He nudged Peter’s chin up.

“Will we got to the arcade again after?” Peter asked hopefully, the ire had abruptly left his system as expected.

“Sure.” Chris stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You know Peter,” he stroked his cheek gently and dragged his thumb across the young werewolf’s lips.  “I love your eyes and you’re not stupid. You’re the bright spot in my life and you shine like the sun. I couldn’t stand it if anything bad happened to you either.”

Peter wasn’t going to melt like a girl. He wasn’t! He was going to hold his ground…and holy shit he was swooning like a girl.

Chris kissed him and nothing mattered but that. The sweet, sweet taste of his lips made all the bad thoughts disappear and Peter forgot why he was angry. Chris was right, the summer was almost over and. When Senior Year began Chris would be extremely busy. Peter would take what time he could get and when he was eighteen.

When Chris was eighteen he’d be free. There would be no need to worry about him on the weekends he went hunting because he’d be Pack. Peter didn’t want the kiss to end but he did have to let go.

For now.

“Feel better?” Chris asked him softly.

“Yeah,” Peter’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chris touched their foreheads together. “I’ll pick you up here at 7:30 okay? I won’t be able to come any earlier since some friend of Dad’s is in town and I have to deal with that. Dad expects me to have dinner with the family tomorrow night.”

“No problem.” Peter would say yes to anything Chris asked right now.  Tomorrow was Friday night. Date night with Chris was a thing he always looked forward to. “See you tomorrow.” He reluctantly peeled himself away from Chris and their fingers linked together.

“I love you.” Chris told him softly. “Even when you’re being a brat.”

“I love you.” Peter responded cheekily. “Even when you’re being an asshole.”

Chris laughed out loud and let him go.  “Good night, Peter.”

Peter watched from the trees as Chris got on his bike and left.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday. The summer was wrapping up and Chris knew it had been one of the best ones of his life until recently. The school year was going to be hectic.

Monday was the start of a new school year. His father’s friend had stayed with them for some time. A female friend who was more interested in Kate than anyone else at first. When Chris had told them he had to leave for the evening his father hadn’t protested. The Hunter friend of Gerard’s went by the name of Alicia Malone. She was in her sixties and a hard looking woman with short cropped red hair. Mrs Malone, Gerard called her, deserved his respect for whatever reason. She hadn’t been too pleased with the way Gerard just let Chris go that night but hadn’t protested.

He’d gone on his date with Peter and when he showed up back at the house after midnight Mrs Malone was still up in his father’s library, having a nightcap. She was going through a book when Chris stumbled back in, exhausted from Peter’s antics.

“Your girlfriend certainly knows how to wear you out, young man.” Mrs Malone commented dryly as she took in his thoroughly disheveled experience. He’d tried to straighten up, but Peter liked to mark him and he hadn’t been gentle about it.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Chris told her, stone-faced.

“Well, that’s good,” she respond. “Better be on your way to bed, your father is restless tonight.”

It hadn’t dawned on him to wonder what all that was about until his father told him the Malones from Boston were moving to Beacon Hills. Alicia had a daughter a bit younger than Chris by the name of Victoria who was entering her sophomore year. He’d told Chris it would be nice if he introduced her to some people, helped her settle in. Nothing else was mentioned.

He didn’t think anything of it. He’d introduce her to Sandy Martin and her crowd and that would be his contribution. He had a lot of other things to worry about this year and his main priority was keeping Peter out of trouble.  He also had a feeling the Peter would attract trouble like a magnet when the school year started. He was both looking forward to, and dreading Monday.

Chris lay on his back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. There would be no hunting trip this weekend. Gerard wouldn’t risk him showing up the first day of school with any wounds. It was just as well as far as Chris was concerned. He closed his eyes and thought of Peter.  He trailed his hand down and cupped himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done this and it won’t be the last. He wasn’t sure how he was going to hold out for two years.

Peter would jump on him in a second if he said yes but it just wasn’t right. He sighed and stroked himself. Peter’s mouth? He’d start with that. The boy had such a mouth on him and Chris longed to fuck it. He wasn’t sure where he was getting the strength to resist. He wanted him badly. He frowned and closed his eyes.

“Peter…peter…” Chris whispered as loudly as he dared.

A low chuckle shocked his eyes open. Peter stood at the window. “Please…don’t stop on my account.” He whispered. “The show was just getting started.” He slunk closer to the bed.

“What are you…you can’t be here!” Chris hissed. “My whole family is home.”

“Then you’d better be quiet.”  Peter leaned against his desk and flicked his wrist. “Continue…”  He didn’t look like he had any intention of joining Chris on the bed.

Chris gave him a murderous look, “you little….”

“Chris is everything alright?”  His Aunt knocked on the door and the doorknob looked like it was about to turn. Chris scrambled to his feet. “Are you talking to someone at this hour?”

He flailed his hands at Peter to hide in the closet as he got up open the door which he had locked. At least that took care of his raging erection. “Everything’s fine, Aunt Mavis. It was just the TV, I turned it off. Sorry. I know you’re a light sleeper.”

The lady who was ten years older than Gerard eyed him suspiciously. “Young men would be asleep at a decent hour in my day.” She grumbled at him and hobbled down the hallway back to her room.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief, only to see his sister open her bedroom door and gaze out at him with her eyes wide and anxious. “It’s nothing Kate, just Aunt May being paranoid.”

“I heard a voice too,” Kate muttered under her breath. “I heard a boy.”

Chris narrowed his eyes.  “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You were just having a bad dream.”

Kate mimicked Chris’ voice, “Peter…Peter…”  Her mouth widened into a wretched looking grin at the reaction on her brother’s face. “I’ve heard you before too. I have good hearing.”

“I’ve _seen_ you with a boy. My friend Daisy and I, we saw you at the basketball court.” Kate said in a singsong voice. “You like _boys_.” She teased him. Her voice rose sharply.

“What do you want, Kate?” Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe I’ll tell Daddy.” Kate gave him a laughing look.

“Please don’t, Kate.” Chris balked. He moved across the hallway, left Peter in his room and pulled Kate into her room. “Please, _please_ don’t. You can’t tell _anyone_. What do you _want_?”

Kate was too young to understand but she had the power to ruin his life in a big way if she said a word to his father or his Aunt or Mrs Malone.

“Don’t go away.” Kate murmured. “I don’t want you to leave. I have nightmares about it.”  She looked up at Chris with such innocent eyes that his heart hurt.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said softly.

“You hate Daddy.” she sniffled. “You hate what we do.”

“I don’t. It’s just.” Chris put his arms around his sister. “It’s your future, not mine. What do you want, Kate? I’ll do anything you want.  Just don’t say anything.”

“I won’t say anything.” Kate sniffled again. “I just don’t want you to leave us.”

“Why’d you think that?” Chris looked shocked.

“Daddy keeps saying you’re distracted with something.” Kate told him softly.

“I’m not. It’s just school.” Chris laughed softly. “And Peter.”

 “I want to meet him.” Kate said suddenly. “I want to meet your _boyfriend_. He’s in your room isn’t he? I heard someone too. Can I please?”

“I can’t…” Chris shook his head. “No.”

Kate looked like she was going to cry and cause a commotion.

“No…no don’t do that! Okay…okay.” Chris said frantically. 

He gritted his teeth as he knew that she would have a tantrum if he didn’t do what she wanted. Chris pulled her cautiously across the hallway into his room. “Just be quiet!”

He locked the door and opened the closet.

Peter gave him a nonplussed look and spoke softly.  “What is your sister doing here?”

Kate stared up at him wide-eyed. “I’m Katie.” She said with a conspiratorial wink.

“I’m Peter,” Peter looked at the child Matriarch warily.

“I couldn’t stop it, Peter. She saw us.” Chris whispered back. “She wanted to meet you.”

“Huh,” Peter looked from Kate to Chris and back again. “Well, now we’re friends, hmm?”  He draped himself on Chris’ shoulder.

Kate giggled and blushed. “That’s so romantic! He’s pretty, like a doll. I like him.”

Peter looked indignant, “I’m not a doll.”

“Just don’t say anything, Kate. Please.” Chris said again.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“You swear?”

“I swear, Chris.” Kate held out her pinky like they used to a few years back before Gerard started her training. He linked it with his and ushered her out the door.

“Now, go back to bed.” Chris told her softly.

With Kate gone, and the door secure Chris turned and seized Peter by the shirt. “Are you an idiot?”

“I wanted to see you.” Peter whispered as he leaned forward. “Full moon and all tomorrow.” He pressed himself closer to Chris. “I need your scent, Christopher. Help me get through. Please?”

Peter maneuvered them somehow towards the bed and Chris let it happen. God help him.  They kissed again and Peter’s hands mapped his bare chest. When Chris was on his back Peter gazed down at him. He licked his lips. “God you’re gorgeous.” Peter whimpered. “I want to fuck you so badly, I can’t stop thinking about it Chris, and god knows I’ve tried. I’ve tried. I can’t. You said we have to wait.” He leaned down and whispered the words against Chris neck. He licked it and sucked on his skin. He shook from need. “I’ll wait if you make me.” Peter groaned, sniffling. “I’ll wait. Days, months…years. None of it matters because I know. It’s you or no one.”

“We had a deal,” Chris ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, gently trying to sooth him. It wasn’t doing either of them any good. His own body was already reacting to Peter’s nearness. The boy didn’t have to do anything. He could stand there, smile and Chris would be hard.

“You want me too.” Peter whimpered. “I can smell it on you. It’s driving me crazy, Christopher. Please…please don’t make me go home like this. If you say no, I’ll stop. I promise.”

God help him.

Only God _could_ help him right now.

Chris had a fourteen year old werewolf in his bed begging to fuck him and he didn’t know how to handle it.  “I can’t, Peter.” He shook his head. He put both hands on Peter’s shoulders and steadied him gently. “ _I can’t_ ,” he repeated.

Peter stilled and sighed. He shuddered and laid his head on Chris’ chest. “Why’d I have to fall in love with a guy with morals?” He complained. “Any other red-blooded seventeen year old would have let me bone them.” He was still as quiet as possible while he let Chris cuddle him. “Or at least let me given them a blow job by now, or given one to me.”

“That’s not me, Peter.” Chris kissed his curls.

“I know. Believe me, I know.” Peter muttered and he licked Chris’ face.

“Ew…stop it. You’re not a wolf right now, that’s gross.”

Peter ticked him playfully and Chris had a hard time keeping his voice down with the giggling. Eventually they both settled down. “You know sex is the only time you ever say no to me.” Peter told him softly.

“Shut up, Peter.” Chris held the boy tightly in his arms even though it was the truth.

“Give me a kiss.” Peter prompted him.

Chris kissed him. “Happy?”

“Give me another kiss.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “I think you should get out of here.”

Peter dragged himself off of Chris, and the bed. “I won’t see you this weekend but I will see you Monday.”

“Monday,” Chris nodded. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Chris watched as Peter exited the window. He rubbed his forehead. Honestly it was getting harder and harder to say no. Now his sister knew about Peter he wasn’t sure how to react. Kate was unpredictable but tonight she almost seemed like a little sister again.

Fuck. He wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. His body was too wired up.

So he put on his sweats and headed down to the basement training room. His father, it appeared, was still up.  He was reading through over some old newspaper clippings about Beacon Hills. “Christopher,” he nodded to his son as though they were on the best of terms.

Chris started with weights and worked his way up to the punching bag. His father rose to hold the bag for him.

“We don’t talk anymore,” Gerard told his son.

Chris kept throwing punches at the bag. “You just noticed this?” He asked mildly.

“Kate needs my attention now. I thought you and I were on the same page.” Gerard noted. “I expected you to take some pride in your sister and help train her.”

Chris stopped punching and took a small breather to focus on his father. “Help train her?”

“She’s confused because you’re never down here during training sessions.” Gerard said simply.  “She thinks you hate us.”

“I don’t hate you.” Chris wiped sweat from his brow.

“Your heart isn’t in it. I noticed this summer, don’t think I didn’t.” Gerard’s voice had a slightly unsettling note to it. “Your sister needs you as well as me but you’d rather work at a job you don’t need and gallivant over town with your friends. You ignored your family all summer.”

“I went on every hunt you asked me to.” Chris clenched his fists. “I’ve never done anything you didn’t want.”

“Your heart wasn’t in it. I watched you make a lot of mistakes because of that.” Gerard kept going. “Minor, perhaps but I can’t help but wonder what is on your mind that you keep making them. You weren’t like this last year. I thought it was whatever girl you’ve been seeing.”

Chris froze.

“But this is something more.” Gerard stepped away from him. “I feel like we’re losing you. I am sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t love you just as much as I love Kate. I know it’s been hard the past couple of years and how it must have seemed. I’ve been in your shoes. My brother and I had a sister like Kate. Your Aunt Mavis was quite a hunter before … well you see what she’s like now…slowly dying.”

Chris didn’t know what to say. It was true, they were using him. He’d not heard a kind word from his father in about two years. “I thought you didn’t want me to help.”

“I do want your help,” Gerard nodded. He stepped closer to Chris and put a hand on his neck affectionately. “You’re my son. You should be a part of the training of a Matriarch. I’m proud of you, but I need you back with us. More focus…less frolicking.”

Chris felt himself get pulled into a fatherly hug and Gerard kissed his forehead. He half-halfheartedly returned the hug and nodded faintly. “Yeah, okay. I’ll help.” He felt so torn. He’d never received a word of praise before from Gerard. He wondered what brought it on.

“Good,” Gerard smiled. “You will help get Victoria settled as well, I hope?”

“Yes of course, Dad.”

Gerard left him alone to his midnight workout session.

He dragged his feet upstairs afterwards, exhausted. A cold shower later his mind sharpened a little and suddenly the words that Alicia Malone said made perfect sense.

_“I don’t have a girlfriend.”_

_“Well, that’s good.”_

“Shit,” Chris scowled.

“Shit, shit … shit.”

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a brat. 'nuff said.

Monday.

Chris’ brain spun with how fast Peter became popular. He had his hands so full in the morning he hadn’t even had a chance to find his boyfriend. Victoria was friendly girl who didn’t seem at all interested in him, thank god, and he introduced her right way to Sandy. They hit it off since Victoria seemed to be very into high fashion and she was pretty and wealthy. Chris could breathe a sigh of relief there. The last thing he needed was a girl hanging on to him. His father had been strangely subdued all weekend. He didn’t quite know what to make of that yet.

Victoria and her father arrived on Sunday and they moved into their house a couple of blocks away.

Chris hadn’t slept since Saturday.

He was understandably agitated when lunchtime rolled around he would finally see Peter. His friends were all waiting for him at their usual table. The Basketball crowd.

Peter? Peter had a crowd around him.

A huge crowd, he was leaning casually against a table letting a pretty girl feed him something. Handsome, tall and charming, he’d have them at his feet soon enough. He felt soothed just seeing Peter there and so at ease. A smile must have broken out on his face because his buddy Mike nudged him.

“Who’s the new kid?” Mike Greenburg asked.

“Peter Hale.” Chris was nudged into action and started to move. He put his tray down with his regular group but his eyes never left Peter.

“Hale? As in the richest family in the county?”  Mike stared. “They never send their kids to this school. I heard they have private tutors.”

“First time for everything,” Chris knew Peter knew he was in the room. He also knew having this many people in a room must be overwhelming for him.

Peter finally turned in his direction. His eyes lit up like sunshine when he saw Chris. It was a smile that would make any girl squirm and swoon but Chris was used to that look. He was prepared for the adoring eyes. He was prepared for the body language. Peter extracted himself from the crowd and made his way to Chris. He could have chosen anyone in the room and his smile would have made them receive him. He slid into a chair next to Chris and looked over the previous year’s basketball team with a grin. He’d seen a few of them on the court that summer.

“You were with Chris this summer on the court,” One of the guys noted as he reached over to shake Peter’s hand.

Peter nodded. “Hi,” he turned from that guy to Chris.

“How your first day?” Chris asked him.

“Better now,” Peter admitted with a sly wink.

Chris was not prepared for that wink and his whole body turned on. And the worst part was… Peter knew. He looked slightly confused for a moment and then grinned widely.

“ _Much_ better.” Peter chuckled.

It’s not like the basketball team didn’t know about Chris’ preference for men or hadn’t seen them on the court bleachers that summer. There were some snickers around the table but it was all friendly ribbing. They accepted Peter easily and no comments were made about their ages. Mostly they were impressed Chris had landed himself a rich boyfriend. The school had zero bullying policy so there wasn’t much anyone could do anyway.

Peter glanced over at the other ninth graders in his class who were already gravitating in his direction. “My people await,” He grinned around at the team, unashamed at his own arrogance. “I’ll see you all later at tryouts. Can I get a ride home with you, later?” He asked Chris innocently as he rested a hand on his thigh muscle.

He could have asked Chris anything and Chris would have nodded dumbly. Which he just did.

He grabbed an apple off of Chris’ plate waved cheerfully at the rest of the players and sauntered back to his group.

A couple of girls fought over who got to cut the apple for him.

Chris swallowed.

“That one is trouble with a capital T, Chris. I hope you know what you’re doing.” Mike said with a grin. 

“You have no idea.” Chris exhaled and tried to calm himself down.

“He’s a good player?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, he’s got potential. He loves the game.” Chris was glad of the distraction. He needed to think about something other than Peter.

“Coach’ll get him into shape.” Mike laughed and jostled Chris’ arm.

Tryouts went well but there would still be a couple more days of them. Peter was late but eventually wandered out. He was walking with a girl and her friend, one on either side both clearly peppering him with questions. Peter looked somewhat exhausted. Summer School had just been a taste of what was going to happen in High School. He clearly hadn’t expected so much attention. Peter gave a thankful smile when he saw Chris.

“I gotta go, girls. That’s my ride.”  Peter carefully complimented each of them and paid them equal attention while he escaped to Chris’ side. “Get me OUT of here,” He grabbed his helmet and got on the bike.

Chris nodded and gunned the bike. When they were on the road Peter circled his arms around Chris and sounded like he was trying to concentrate on just breathing. Because of that Chris parked the bike somewhere close and turned around to face Peter, “You okay?”

Peter took off the helmet and buried his face against Chris’ neck. “I hated knowing you were there and being apart from you.” He whimpered softly. “Girls… Chris! Three of them even tried to kiss me.”

“It’s only going to get worse. I’ve been fighting them off for years.” Chris snickered at Peter’s lament.

“Hold me. Kiss me…something.” Peter begged with a little pout and nuzzled his neck.

Chris wrapped his arms around Peter and soothed him. “Now you’re just milking it.”

“Can you blame me? My boyfriend is hotter than anyone in school.”  Peter slipped his hand under Chris’ jacket and played with the fabric of his shirt. “Who was that girl you were with this morning?”

“Huh?” Chris braced himself for the hands and fought for control. His earlier breakdown had left his body a hot mess and even the slightest touch was turning things on. “Oh, Victoria.” He shivered. Peter’s hands had found a nipple and his fingers were working over it. The thin fabric of his t-shirt didn’t stop it from hardening. He leaned into Peter and groaned.

“What’s she to you?”

They were sitting on bench at a secluded section of a local park. Peter liked the water fountain.

“Daughter of my Dad’s friend.” Chris trembled and clutched Peter’s shoulder. His face heated up because he couldn’t conceal his reaction to the boy’s touch. Peter was in his arms and yet somehow, he was the one in control. His thumb flicked across Chris’ nipple one more time and trailed across his chest. He almost opened his mouth to protest but Peter found something else to play with.

Peter grinned slyly. He hadn’t been bold enough to touch Chris like this in the past but he wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity. “You’re sensitive today.” Peter whispered against Chris’ neck in wonder. “I want to slide my hand under your shirt. Let me?”

Chris didn’t say no, he tried but the words died on his lips.

Peter took that as a yes. He kissed Chris’ neck and let his fingers explore underneath the hunter’s shirt. It’s not like he hadn’t seen it before or curled up next to him. He just hadn’t been allowed to really touch. He started with Chris’ abs and rolled over them. Chris sucked in his breath and whimpered. He reached up to thread his fingers through Peter’s hair.

He let Peter map his stomach with his hands, tweak his nipples…kiss him, suck on his neck. Before he knew it Peter had his jeans open and his hand was feeling his dick over his underwear. He should stop this. He knew he should. He was already leaking any more pressure and he would be hard a rock. “Peter…” he whispered.

“If you tell me to stop I’m going to kill you.” Peter grunted. “But I will. Come on, Christopher. I want to see your face when you come. Just this once.”

“I was just going to say…” Chris swallowed. “This is awfully public.”

“I’ll smell anyone who comes within sight of us.” Peter nudged Chris slightly and lifted him up with one hand so he could loosen his jeans.

“I forget sometimes how strong you are.” Chris murmured, still with his arms wrapped around Peter.

That gave him the access he wanted and Peter smiled. “I’d love to give you a blow job, but that would give you too much time to change your mind.”

Peter’s hand went under Chris’ underwear and found his throbbing cock. It was Chris’ turn to bury his head against Peter’s neck and let the boy do what he wanted. He took his time, drove Chris mad with it.  He worked him over…felt him everywhere and finally brought him to the brink. “Let go…” Peter nudged Chris’ head slightly so that he could look him in the eyes. “Let go, Christopher. I’ve got you.”

“P-Peter…” Chris let himself fall. He blocked out everything except Peter’s eyes. The rest of it didn’t matter. He just wanted this. He came hard and Peter kept working him until he was done and boneless in the wolf’s arms. He only barely registered Peter lifting his fingers to lick cum off of them.

“You are _mine_ , Christopher.” Peter kissed him and rolled them onto the grass. He straddled Chris’ hips and gazed down at the hunter. “Don’t forget it.” He put his hand back on Chris’ dick again. “This is mine. I won’t let anyone come between us.”

Chris gazed up, thoroughly captivated.  He was lucky he could remember his own name after what Peter had just done. If that was how he felt after a simple hand-job…sex. Sex with Peter was going to blow his mind. His heart raced as he tried to collect his senses. Peter just grinned down at him and cleaned him up. He just …happened to have a cloth. Chris was too scattered to care as his dick was tucked back into his pants and he was zipped up.

“Earth to Chris? You in there?” Peter snapped his fingers in front of Chris’ eyes.

“Y-yeah…” Chris swallowed and to his chagrin, he blushed.

“Oh, good. Are you okay?” Peter gave a worried little smile. “I know I went a little far…”

“No, it’s fine.” Chris forced himself to gather up his scattered brains. “It was perfect.” 

“You’re not going to start beating yourself up about it, are you?” Peter looked down at him suspiciously.  He got off Chris and sat down with his arms resting on his knees.

Chris shook his head. He couldn’t stop staring. He could hardly believe it how much this meant to him. To really belong to someone, to be needed. Loved. Wanted. Peter was his future. “You’re my reason.” He told Peter softly.

Peter looked at him under his lashes. “What do you mean?”

“You’re my reason to be a better person. My reason to hope. My reason to get through this year, to breathe. You’re my reason to look for bright colors in the forest and not just blood and death. Of course I’m yours. No one else makes the sun shine, Peter.  No one else brightens a room with a smile. No one else can make me want so much I can’t think.” Chris’s smile grew with each sentence, his heart swelled and he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it.

It was Peter’s turn to blush, then smile and hide a giggle. “I love you too, Chris.”

He didn’t think about what he’d let happen. He didn’t think about that. He’d made Peter happy and he… he was happy. He couldn’t stop grinning the entire time. They’d handle School.

Even his father commented about how happy he looked during their first training session with Kate.

Things normalized and Chris relaxed. His father kept a closer eye on him and he got busier and busier. He and Peter saw each other as much as they could but between Basket Ball Practice (Peter had made the team), Peter’s training and his training and school they had precious little time. Fridays was date night as much as they could. Talia wrote him every week. Victoria and her parents had dinner at his house every Wednesday. He hunted with his father. The holidays came and went.  They spent the New Year together and became closer. Peter began to manage the full moons better under Chris’ influence. He was less erratic and did well in school. They hadn’t done much more than hand jobs. Chris had relented and given one to Peter. It was getting harder and harder to resist him.

Chris’ birthday was in a few short weeks. He was counting the days. He’d actually become friendly with Victoria who sometimes joined them for training and came with them on hunts that required more people. There was always something to deal with in the county.  She had a fun sense of humor and was sarcastic like Peter. Also, she made the best cookies. She didn’t hit on him though, or try to get his attention. He had a feeling she was mostly humoring her mother hanging out with him from time to time. She had a boyfriend at school already.

He might have overreacted.

He hadn’t expected Peter’s reaction when he found out. It wasn’t that Chris had lied about having a girl come to his house. It was just that he never mentioned it.

Peter snagged a cookie out of the pile on his plastic plate at lunch. “God, your aunt makes the best cookies!” He slid his legs under the table and moaned in pleasure at the sugary goodness one lunch period.

“His Aunt?” Victoria was at another table with a group of other girls.

Chris and Peter were sitting with the basketball team. Chris looked at her and before he could stop her she responded.

“*I* made those.” Victoria declared indignantly. “So if you’re going to swoon over my cookies Peter Hale, give me a little credit.”

Peter had frozen briefly.  His eyes knitted together as he looked from Victoria to Chris and back again. “I didn’t think you knew each other that well.” The words were spoken calmly and with a disinterested tone but Chris knew better. Peter kept eating the cookie. His eyes became darker with each bite.  Chris knew he was looking for an explanation.

“Our parents are friends.” Chris shrugged.

“They make us have dinner every Wednesday.” Victoria laughed. “It’s cute, but so not happening. Everyone but them is well aware Chris plays for a different team. Relax, Peter, it’s no big deal.” It was equally well known that Chris and Peter were dating. School wasn’t an easy place to keep secrets and they were liked well enough.

“No big deal.” Peter’s smile was too wide and too fake. “You can make me cookies anytime, Victoria.” He hung out until the lunch bell rang. Chris knew it was all pretense though. He was tense and angry.  Talia hadn’t approached Gerard yet and Chris knew he was mad about that already. Talia had explained the timing had to be right. Less fallout if the timing was right and he agreed.

Peter just wanted it done already. He hated having the issue of Gerrard Argent over Chris’ head. He worried that something was going to happen.

Chris didn’t count on the thing that was going to happen was Peter.

That day Peter didn’t wait for him after school to spend precious minutes together. He didn’t go by their usual spot and Chris got the cold shoulder from him Tuesday and all day Wednesday. The bastard had werewolf senses and knew he was coming. It was getting ridiculous. He’d even spotted Peter smoking. Peter only smoked when he was angry.

It was the longest Chris had gone without a kiss from Peter since they’d started kissing. It felt a bit like he was having withdrawal symptoms. Tonight after the dinner he’d go to the preserve and yell for Peter until the idiot came out and faced him. It was ridiculous to get jealous over cookies!

“Peter still not talking to you?” Victoria asked with a laugh as she entered the house after her mother.

Chris’ face was all she needed to know the truth of it.  “He’s being a drama queen. He’ll be fine. I’ll go talk to him tonight.”

“Good luck with that.” Victoria chuckled. “There is something we do need to talk about, Christopher. About Peter. I’m not stupid, you know. I know the significance of his last name. If I know it, you can bet that my mother knows and so does your father that the Hales have sent one of their wolves to school. They might also know about your relationship with him by now if they’ve done any digging.”

Chris’ eyes widened.

“I won’t say anything.” Victoria promised. “Just please tell me you have a plan.”

“I do.” Chris nodded quickly. “We’ll talk later.”

Her warning came a little too late.

They all sat down to dinner as usual. Kate was gazing at her brother with wide hero-worshiping eyes. Over the past five months he’d really formed a better bond with her. He couldn’t undo the damage already done but at least she’d know she could trust him. She hadn’t bugged him about Peter and she hadn’t said anything to their father. She’d been a good girl and he was proud of her.

About ten minute into the first course the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” Chris said casually and got up to head over to the door. When he opened it he regretted it immediately.

Peter.

Peter Hale stood on his doorstep, dressed impeccably and looking casually calm. “Hello, Christopher.” He lifted his head arrogantly in spite of the fact that there was a house full of hunters inside.

His Aunt Mavis barked from the dining room, “Who’s at the door, Chris? Your dinner is getting cold.”

“It’s just a friend from school.” Chris called over his shoulder. He glared at Peter. “What the hell are you doing here?” He bared his teeth and hissed in a whisper, “Are you _insane_?”

Peter sniffed at the air and looked unconcerned. “One of my teachers suggested I ask you for your notes on a project you did last year.” He sauntered inside before Chris could stop him.

“No…wait.” Chris tried to grab him but he kept going.

“You were…I quote…The top student in the class and could help me.” Peter slunk … that was the only way to describe it … about the hallway until he saw the dining room and the people inside. “I meant to talk to you at school tomorrow but you’re on my way home. Good evening. I didn’t realize it was dinner time.” He smiled charmingly and waved.

Every hunter at the table had a weapon on them somewhere. Chris could only stare helplessly. "I’ll get you the notes.” he said between his teeth. “And then you can go.”

“I wouldn’t dream of putting you out, Christopher. You can bring them to me at school tomorrow.” Peter knew he’d done exactly that. He stood too close to Chris, possessively close. 

Katie stared at him with big eyes. “Peter! Ooohh, can he stay for supper?”

Gerard’s hand was frozen mid knife cut. “Peter?” He looked directly at the tall boy. “How do you know this boy, Kate?”

Kate quaked a little under Gerard’s tone. Under that intense gaze she caved. “He’s Chris’ boyfriend!” 

Victoria wiped her face. Her mother smirked. Her father scowled. Gerard looked like he was five seconds away from flinging the knife in his hands at Peter. 

“What did you say your last name was?” Mr Malone narrowed his gaze at Peter.

“I didn’t,” Peter said dismissively. He tsked at Kate.  “That was a secret.” He lifted his head up high. “My name is Peter Hale.” His lips curled into a ruthless glare.

“Did you know about this?” Alicia Malone glared at her daughter.

“Mom, everyone knew about it.” Victoria muttered.

Gerard stabbed his knife down at his steak. “Get out of my house,” he snarled at Peter.

“Gladly.” Peter’s fingers clenched. “Don’t blame Christopher, though. I flung myself at him. But I am here to say this. She…” he pointed right at Victoria, “can’t have him.”

“Just how old are you?” Alica squinted.

“Fourteen.” Peter declared like it meant he was God.

“Fourteen!?!” Gerard sputtered and leaped to his feet. “You’re dating a fourteen year old Werewolf!!!” 

Chris rubbed his forehead. “It’s complicated, Dad.”

“That’s not the point! You’re grounded.” Gerard shouted at Chris.  “And *you*." he glared at Peter. "Get out before I have you shot!”

“Don’t shoot Peter!” Kate whined. “He’s nice.”

Peter backed away and looked a little crestfallen at the absolute fury in Chris’ eyes. Gerard’s words, however, made his blood boil.  “I’ll leave but the only way you’re keeping me from him is by killing me.”

“Don’t tempt me, kid.” Gerard snarled. “Does your sister know about this?”

“Of course she does.” Peter spat out. He gave Chris a jaunty little wave. “See you at school, dear.”  He blew his boyfriend a kiss, plastered on a completely innocent face and was gone.

Chris’ life came crashing down on his head.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make this more chapters. I realized I couldn't get the story told completely in 10 otherwise it would seem too rushed. :) Sorry.

Chris’s life tumbled into hell when Peter waltzed in and basically laid claim to him in front of a room full of hunters. He’d effectively ruined any chance of peaceful negotiation with that little stunt.

“I’m disappointed in you as son, as a hunter and as a man.” Gerard shouted while he loaded his gun. “I taught you better than this. You cannot trust a werewolf! You cannot be friends with a werewolf and you absolutely cannot take one as … as…” he’d gone a little green. “It’s not that he’s a boy! I’ve known about you for a long time. That’s not the point. Let’s get that straight right now. I don’t care about that. The point is, Christopher, you have turned your back on your family. You are my only son. The one who can carry on the Argent name and he is a Hale. Not to mention the fact that he is _fourteen years old_. That’s the bigger issue here. You’re eighteen in a few weeks. You’ll still be living here and you’re not outside the law.”

“You don’t understand, Dad. It’s not like that. I don’t … we don’t.” Chris sighed guiltily. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t done anything with Peter because he’d let him that one day. “I told him we had to wait. I didn’t mean to let this get so out of hand. Talia asked me to look after him because he’s the first of the Hale’s to go to public school for this generation.”

“Talia Hale? You’ve spoken with Talia Hale, the Alpha of the oldest Werewolf pack in southern California?” Gerard’s eyebrows knitted together as he glared at his son. “And you failed to tell me? This goes against everything we are, Christopher. Argent men aren’t supposed to make deals with Alphas.”

“I know it does,” Chris clenched his fists. “Please try and understand. Talia said I’m his anchor. He imprinted on me and it’s up to me to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“All werewolves eventually hurt innocents.” Gerard snarled. “I’ve told you this again and again.”

“Not Peter,” Chris shook his head firmly. “He’s young and rash and prone to bad judgements but he’s innocent.” He didn’t want to have to break ties with his family. Kate was responding to him now and he didn’t want to abandon her.

“You think you know this boy?” Gerard scoffed, “High school romances never last, Christopher. You have four months of high school left. You can have one or the other but you can’t have both. Us or them. You’re my only son.” He put a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “I am too old to have another even if I tried. “I do not want to lose you but I will not, I cannot.  I cannot welcome a werewolf into my family. If you choose this boy. If you decide that he is what you want, you will lose us.” Gerard forced Chris to look up at him.

Last year he was willing to leave his family. Last year he’d been tired of being ignored in favor of Kate. But since he’d started to participate in her training he and his father had a better rapport. He could see how easy it would be for Kate to become like his father. Unwilling to bend. Unwilling to see that not every monster was a killer.

“I love him,” Chris glared at his father.

Gerard clenched and unclenched his fists. He looked like he wanted to hit Chris which is not a thing Chris was unused to, but generally that happened only during training sessions. He braced himself for the punch and lifted his arms to defend himself.

It didn’t come. Gerard glared hard at him. “You’re still grounded. Until you graduate, he will not interfere in your life.  While you’re in school and you live under my roof you will abide by my rules. If you want to continue to see your sister, my rules. I will place a restraining order if I have to. Do you understand me, boy? When you graduate if you want to continue to see him, you’re on your own. He is a child, Christopher. A _werewolf_ child.” Gerard threw up his hands sheathed his gun. “I’ve never been so disgusted in my life. Get out of my sight!”

Chris stood his ground and waited for his father to leave the room. He held on to the staircase bannister and found that he hadn’t taken a breath in far too long. His legs nearly buckled. The others had already left. The only one still having dinner was his Aunt who was ignoring them entirely, and Kate. Kate who stared wide eyed at him.

“I’m sorry!” Kate rushed over to her Chris. “I couldn’t… he scares me!” Tears sprang into her eyes as she tried to help her brother stay upright. “I thought he was going to start hitting you.”

“Me too,” Chris steadied himself. “It’s alright Kate. I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Kate bit her lower lip. “It’s my fault.”

“Oh, Katie. Don’t worry.” Chris reassured her with more bravado than he felt. He thanked his lucky stars he found out what Peter’s family had been about to try before they made matters worse.

She clung to him, “Don’t leave me with him. Please!”

Chris felt even worse now than he thought possible. He patted her hair and tried his best to reassure her as they went upstairs. He wondered if Peter knew how much trouble he’d just caused, he doubted it. Peter acted on his emotions, not with his head.  It was going to be…he didn’t know how he was going to deal with this. He played games with his sister so that she calmed down and finally got to his homework for the night. He’d thought he was going to leave as soon as he turned eighteen. He had great plans. He had the means. He was going to join the pack and be with Peter. He was going to have a life away from Hunting.

They had been delusions of grandeur.

Breaking up with Peter Hale would have dire consequences. Peter needed him. He had an Alpha on one side who would rip him to shreds if he did. And on the other his father who would keep him away from his sister. A sister who also needed him.  He didn’t want to choose.

He lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his face tiredly. It would be easy if he wasn’t responsible. Easy if his mother hadn’t drilled morality and kindness into his head. It would be easy if he could just shut his emotions off. With those heavy thoughts in his head he drifted off to sleep at his desk.

He was woken up by someone pelting stones at his window a few hours later.

He staggered over and opened it, “Peter?”  Chris stared down.

“Oh good, you’re alive.” Peter looked so relieved it was almost comical. “Come down?” He whispered anxiously.

“You really are insane. My dad will kill you if he finds you on our lawn.” Chris chuckled in spite of himself.

“Then I’ll come up!” Peter vaulted up and scrambled to the window. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I was so angry…I couldn’t stop myself. You were in there…with her…and I…” He stayed there just at the sill and gazed at Chris with adoring eyes.  “Are you okay? I…..couldn’t sleep. Have I ruined everything? Please…”  
  
He looked so horribly anxious and desperate that Chris caved.  He couldn’t bring himself to hurt Peter. “Go home, Peter.” Chris laughed softly. He reached over to touch Peter’s cheek. “You can’t come here again. I won’t risk it. He’ll kill you.”

“Chris….” Peter whined.

“I’m grounded.” Chris told him gently, “and there’s complications now. Things aren’t going to go as we wanted. We’ll talk soon, okay? I just need you to be safe. I really need you to be safe.”

“Please tell me you still love me.” Peter begged.

“I’ll never stop loving you, Peter.” Chris kissed his forehead. “But we’ve got to dial it down for a while. You’ve got to give me space for both our sake. Just for a little while, okay? Just let my Dad cool down.”

Peter surged upwards and kissed his lips as he choked back a sob. “I’ll see you at school?” He clutched Chris’ shirt and searched his eyes.

“Of course you will.” Chris told him gently. “I love you, you idiot.”

“You’re still mine?” Peter asked breathlessly.

“Of course,” Chris didn’t have the heart to tell him anything different. “Now go.”

Peter grinned happily and fled.

Chris rested his arms against the windowsill and watched him until he was gone and fell into his bed. Breaking up with Peter? Not an option.  He wasn’t going to give up Peter.  
  
It was a while before his eyes finally drooped and he slept.

*

Not that Chris had much of a choice in that matter. Because Peter? It was Peter this time who faithfully kept his distance and took Chris seriously.

In a way.

Peter might be keeping his distance but he certainly wasn’t being passive about it. The bastard was going out of his way to drive Chris to distraction. He had apparently started to get a clothing allowance because he showed up at school in outfits that took a lot of thought. They weren’t flamboyant they were just great on him. Most of the time he looked like he walked off a magazine.

And he showed off too. He did it whenever he spotted Chris or knew he was coming. He would be chatting up a girl, then casually shift and show the contours of his ass in whatever pants he was wearing. Mainly so that Chris could get a good look. He did it in the locker room too, on the basketball field in his tight shorts. He would always look at Chris and smile.

It was the smile that Chris lived for. It was the one that told Chris everything he needed to know to reassure himself. He was reassured…and utterly frustrated. He hated not being able to be near Peter. A rumor went around school that they broke up, largely fueled by the fact that they didn’t hang out anymore at lunch and Chris didn't drive him home.

But then whenever a girl (or a guy) got their hopes up around Chris, they’d have to deal with Peter’s glare. Since he was rapidly getting taller and more menacing with his dark and suave looks it was easy to scare off potential dates. Victoria ended up being a good friend and stuck around and helped them pass messages to each other and keep Chris sane. Also, Peter was somewhat intimidated by her so that helped. Between Victoria and Peter people ended up getting the message. Victoria also became an expert at creating diversions and keeping his father distracted from conversation about school.  
  
To the rest of the school, the message was clear.   
  
_Hands off_ Chris Argent.

It may not look like it right now, but he’s _taken_.

Talia still sent him mail. Not as often though. She may have gotten the impression things were different now. He hoped so.

His eighteenth birthday was coming up.

Chris didn’t particularly want a big party and honestly there was only one thing he wanted for his birthday. He wanted his father to tell him he didn’t have to choose and he missed Peter. Seeing him at school was nice but they didn’t get any time together. They couldn’t go to their usual spots and he couldn’t drive Peter home. Stolen moments weren’t enough and he wondered how in the hell Peter was holding out.  He was the one who was supposed to have problems if he wasn’t near Chris, it shouldn’t be Chris who felt empty without Peter in his personal space.

“Your tongue would be hanging out if you were a dog.” Victoria jostled him at his locker.

Peter was down the hallway with his buddies, looking suave as usual in his semi tight shirts snug over his abs. When he bent slightly, Chris could see skin as his shirt rode up a little. He wanted to lick it.

“The little shit is manipulating you.” Victoria laughed. “I really hope you can see that.”

“What?” Chris watched as Peter straightened, glanced over his shoulder and winked at Chris. “Shit. You’re right.”

“It’s working too.” Victoria chuckled. “He’s got you wrapped around his finger.”

Chris sighed because as much as he hated to admit it. She was right. He dragged his eyes away from Peter. “So what,” he mumbled.

“Well, if he keeps this up the next time you have any time alone together he’ll have you right where he wants you.” Victoria remarked sagely. “Anyway. Your eighteen soon. Got any plans?”

“No, I don’t want a party.” Chris shook his head.

“Too bad, it’s a girl’s only excuse to eat cake. What about your Dad, are you still grounded?”

Chris nodded. “He’s taking me hunting this weekend. He says it’s a special trip, so there’s no point in a party anyway.”

“When do you leave?”

“Saturday morning.”

“So Friday is free.” Victoria tilted her head at him. “I have an idea.”

“Oh crap. Alright, what? Also, still grounded.”

“Your Dad will let you go out with me. I’ll pick you up at 7. Try not to dress like you’re trying to be a younger version of your father. Flannel is not attractive, Chris. It’s cozy but not attractive. Maybe something in dark green.”  She patted Chris on the shoulder and headed down the hallway towards Peter who automatically tried to pretend he didn’t see her.

She wasn’t having any of that and linked her arm with the tall ninth grader. “Alright kid. All your dreams are about to come true if you play your cards right. Walk with me.”

Chris stared after them, bemused and a little terrified.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

As predicted Gerard had no issues letting Chris go out with Victoria. As long as it wasn’t with _that boy_ , he was fine. Anyone else. Chris couldn’t believe that in just a few hours he would finally be eighteen and officially at least free of his father. Victoria had picked him up in blue porche, something she had received for her sixteenth. Chris was pretty sure his present was going to be the latest gun on the market as usual. “Hey,” He offered her.

“Nice,” Victoria appeared to approve of his effort to look like a normal teenager.  “Happy Birthday, Christopher.”

Chris gave her a grunt. “Thanks.”

“How does it feel to be an adult?” Victoria gunned the car and sped off.

“I feel the same way I did yesterday.” Chris shrugged. At home he was on thin ice. Gerard barely looked at him. His Aunt muttered insanely for the most part and Kate? She tried hard to be on his side but she was scared of displeasing their father. At ten years old she shouldn’t be dealing with these things but she was. Argents were trained early on in life.

“Well, tonight is all about Christopher Argent.” Victoria told him with a bold smile. “It’s time you left responsibilities aside just for a little while and enjoy yourself. There’s going to be cake.” She grinned. “I promise, it’s not a huge party.”

Chris had to admit, he was really looking forward to being able to spend time with Peter.

They pulled up to the back of a large house on the outskirts of town.  “Who owns this place?”  He asked curiously. There was a barn off to the side that looked like it was decorated with lights.

“You know the Polish Family?”

“Stilinski?”

“Yeah, their son John graduated a couple of years ago. He’s a substitute teacher for one of my classes. Great guy. He’s sort of dating my friend Claudia.”  Victoria said with a smirk. “So we roped him into setting this up because well….He’s twenty and she’s seventeen. He couldn’t exactly say no and his parents can’t speak English very well. The irony? He’s studying law at the local community college.”

“This is their farm.” Victoria pulled up and parked the porche. “We’re having a small barn party.”

There were only a few cars and Chris breathed a sigh of relief. He really couldn’t have handled a big party. Colorful lights had been set up tastefully around the wood of the open barn and music played from a rundown stereo. People from his class were there but only his friends. Only the ones who knew him. The basketball team and some people Victoria knew. Only about fifteen or so people in all. Chris gave a sigh of relief. She’d gone by his wishes at least. He got out of the car and looked over the crowd. As much as he liked his friends there was only one face he wanted to see.  He was rewarded when Peter walked casually out of the barn.

His friends gave him birthday wishes but he really just moved in Peter’s direction. The boy waited, dressed sharply dark blue and black dress pants, snug against his ass. He had a somewhat large box with him wrapped in shiny paper and tucked under an arm. His hair was neatly combed and flipped back over his head in a stylish wave instead of his unruly locks. He stood proudly amidst a crowd of people with only a few people there his own age.

Chris stopped a few feet away and stared down at the present. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“It’s your birthday.” Peter shrugged nonchalantly. “And what I want to give you, you won’t take. So…This is my compromise. Happy Birthday, Christopher.” His eyes shifted from nonchalance to genuine pleasure and he gazed at the hunter under his lashes. “I’ve missed you.”

“Peter.” Chris closed the distance between them. He didn’t care that everyone was watching. They all knew. They were all here because they were his friends. He drew Peter into his arms and held him tightly with a gentle hand against his neck. They also knew how much Chris worshipped Peter Hale and only had eyes for him.

Peter returned the hug and lifted Chris’ chin up to kiss him. It was sweet and gentle and mindful that they had an audience. He was showing great restraint and Chris loved him all the more for it. “I missed you too. You should open your presents.” Peter winked excitement shining in his eyes. “Also, we have cake…” he caressed Chris’ cheek, “and I really want to feed you some.”

They linked hands together and Victoria came up behind them and slung an arm around each of their shoulders.  “Well boys. Let’s get this party started.”

Peter gave a wicked grin and they all headed into the barn to turn the music up and have a little fun.

Later, Chris was wrapped in his present from Peter. A Harley Davidson motorcycle jacket with extra padding for protection. It was a little extravagant but Peter assured him he’d paid for it with his own allowance money. There was a few patches on it, varying places Chris had mentioned he wanted to travel to and one patch that made him smile. A wolf’s head on the right shoulder. It didn’t feel like brand new leather and that was fine. It was warm and comfortable and his old jacket had been getting pretty beat up and didn’t fit him properly anymore.

They sat on the floor of the barn and Chris rested between Peter’s legs. Victoria came by with cake and lowered it down. “Enjoying yourselves?” The party wasn’t loud and obnoxious but people were having fun.

“Thank you,” Chris gazed up at her.

“Don’t mention it.” Victoria wandered over to where Claudia and John were to deliver pieces of cake.

“I slept in this for two months.” Peter said softly as he fingered the color of Chris’ present. “My scent is in it. Now it’s on you.” His voice was oddly far-away.

Chris lifted up a piece of cake and chuckled when Peter sucked it off his fingers. “Don’t ever change, Peter.”  He nuzzled against the boy’s chest once the cake was polished off and sighed. “I want to stay like this. It’s a perfect…beautiful night.”

“Why can’t we?” Peter asked plaintively.  His arms tightened around Chris. “Talia’s been asking me about what your plan is.”

“It’s not that simple anymore, Peter.” Chris sighed sadly. “Kate needs me, I can’t leave her with Gerard and he has custody over her. If I choose you he’ll cut me off from her.”

“You said…” Peter sniffled slightly. “You said you would come to live with the pack.”

“And I will. Just not yet.” Chris gripped Peter’s arm. “Peter, believe me. I’m not giving you up.”

“They’ll see it as a slight.” Peter shrugged. “I’m a werewolf, Chris. I’ll try and talk to Talia again but I think she’s getting annoyed at you.”

Chris didn’t want to hurt Peter by telling him he might have to choose his sister.  “I’m sorry, I don’t want to fight tonight.” He settled back against the boy. “I need more time. I just want to be with you.”

Peter stroked his hair gently. “Can we go for a walk? Be somewhere alone?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “Yeah, let’s ... just walk.” He stood up and held his hand down for the wolf. Peter pulled himself up on Chris’ hand and they looked at each other for a long moment.

Just walking didn’t get very far. The first moment they out of sight Peter was on Chris, shoving him up against a tree. It really wasn’t fair. Peter was younger and supposed to be easier to subdue it shouldn’t be the other way around. Peter’s lips were on his neck and his hands were pulling his shirt up and out so he could get to his skin. He should resist but he didn’t. He wanted to touch as much as he could and he shouldn’t. He closed his eyes and let Peter do what he wanted.

His pants were unzipped quickly and shoved down. Peter’s hand closed over him and he nipped Chris’ neck. Chris groaned and pushed his hips into Peter’s hand. Peter kissed his way down and before Chris could stop him, he was on his knees. He should have the strength to stop this but Peter didn’t give him a chance to. His mouth closed over his cock and he slid it inside as though he was born to take it. 

Chris stumbled in shock and gripped Peter’s shoulder…and hair. “Jesus…” He shuddered as Peter’s hands ran down the back of his thighs, then up to grip his ass. He gagged slightly, unused to the sensation of a cock in his mouth. Chris slipped out a little so that Peter could adjust. He looked down and was lost. The sight of Peter’s wet lips and defiant eyes. Eyes that just dared him to try and say “Stop.”

It was a tiny bit of heaven. Peter didn’t really know what he was doing but he was a fast learner. He sucked and licked and held Chris in place taking his own sweet time and savoring every moment. Chris stopped thinking and let it happen. A part of him hated that Peter was able to get him to a state of lost control so quickly but he ignored his inside voice. “Peter… Peter… Peter…” He whimpered and rolled his hips while he fucked Peter’s mouth.

He hadn’t had sex since he’d met Peter. A hand-job was nothing compared to the real thing but this? This was the next _best_ thing to sex. It didn’t take long but maybe it did? He didn’t know he didn’t check the time. He felt the orgasm rip through him as he spilled in Peter’s mouth. He’d tried to warn the wolf but he didn’t pull off.  Peter gagged and eventually had to withdraw and pant for air. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to collect himself but when he looked up it was a look of triumph.

Peter had won. He’d swallowed Chris’ cum and it was shining on his face now, dribbling down his chin. A bit of it caught in his perfect hair. Chris trembled and reached down to pull it out. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

“Don’t…” Peter shook his head, “I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say I shouldn’t have done that. You’re going to say I’m too young and I don’t know what I want.” He got up to his feet and helped Chris pull his pants up.  “I love you. I knew from the moment I first breathed in your scent. I won’t want anyone else. But I…” He put a finger on Chris’ lips. “I will call them off so you don’t have to worry about them trying to negotiate for you and messing your life up further.”

“You can do that?”

“It’s always been my choice, Christopher.” Peter shrugged. “I’m the younger brother of the Alpha. I have status others do not.”

“You little shit.” Chris stared at him. “All this time you have decision making status and you didn’t tell me?”

Peter nodded.

“I don’t know whether or not to be impressed or angry at you.” Chris looked stunned.

“I can deal with it.” Peter shrugged. “Besides, you’re my anchor. I’m not going to try and force you into anything because I can’t lose you.  I just can’t…” he looked over at Chris again as he blinked at unwanted tears. “I cannot lose you. I’ll do whatever you want me to. Sneak around…lay low. Anything.”

Chris zipped up his jeans and tucked in his shirt. “We should get back to the party but Jesus even I can tell you look like I just fucked you.”

“Well you did,” Peter smirked as he rubbed his throat.

“When we get a chance we’re going to have a long talk about what exactly your status is, Peter.” Chris slipped an arm around Peter’s waist and nuzzled his neck. In the back of his head a little voice was nagging at him.

You shouldn’t have done that.

You shouldn’t have let that happen.

That voice had no idea how to say no to Peter Hale either.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> Also we earn our Underage Rating.  
> Also we up our rating to explicit. It is not my fault. It's Peter Hale.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better known as : The chapter in which Peter colossally fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the rest of the plot line.:) You know me. hope you like it. Sorry it took a while.  
> Let me know what you think.

The next day was the day of his scheduled birthday hunting trip.  Chris’s father took both him and his sister on the scheduled special birthday hunting trip. Chris woke up feeling great. He actually did like when they did something productive as a team. There were monsters out there and people getting hurt. He had a strong influence over his sister and she was listening to him now instead of just to their father. He could try and put the same moral compass into her that his mother instilled in him before he finally had to leave. He still couldn’t believe he’d let Peter do that. It was just so damned hard to resist him. Now they sort of had an agreement. Unfortunately, he knew that come Monday those blue eyes would gaze at him forlornly and he would cave.

Victoria was right. Peter had him wrapped around his finger and it was only going to get worse.

He woke up early showered and changed, ready to hit the road. They would be going a bit farther out than usual. He noted his father was outside loading the truck. Aunt Masie was at his bedroom door when he opened it. She looked a little more crazed than usual. “Happy birthday.”

He stared at her. Most of the time she barely remembered his name or that he was her nephew. He grinned faintly. “Thank you, Aunt.  I …er..”

She clutched his arm. “Come.”

He was surprised at how strong she was and a little freaked out to be honest. He’d never seen her in action before but Gerard always assured him she was amazing. She cajoled him into her room. Or rather, lair. Ugh. Chris screwed up his nose. He always hated coming in here. It smelled weird once he crossed the threshold…he knew that was due to protection wards of some kind. Aunt Mavis was slightly paranoid. It was also a mess. The entire room was a mishmash of color because Mavis was partially color blind.

Mavis pulled a trunk out from here closet. It had many symbols all over it, most protection symbols. “Christopher. Do not tell Gerard. Promise me.”

Chris looked stared, “What? Why not?”

“Promise!” Aunt Mavis slipped out a tiny dagger from somewhere in her layers of hippy clothing and shoved it at his neck.

Chris swallowed in alarm. “Okay, okay.” He’d never seen her have reflexes that sharp before.

“Say it!” Mavis ordered.

“I promise I won’t tell Gerard.” Chris nodded.

“Playing with fire, Christopher.” Mavis mumbled. “Playing with fire.” She entered the combination for the trunk and flipped it open.

“What are you talking about?” Chris looked at her warily. She was normally docile. He’d never seen her like this.

“The wolf boy.” Mavis snapped back at him. “The Hale who came into our house.” Unlike Gerard her eyes did not indicate disgust, only pity. “The Hale I heard in your room. Your lover.”

“He’s not my…Jesus he’s only fourteen!”

Mavis smirked. “Trust me I am aware of what it is like to love that which you should not.”

She pulled out well cared for crossbow, large and timeless.  Other things she just simply tossed to the side and ignored until she found a box of arrows. She also handed him a small bag.  It had a silver filigree ties etched into the brown leather and strange runes all over it.

Chris looked at it curiously, it smelled suspicious when he lifted it up to sniff at it. “This is magic. We don’t use magic!” He stared at her in surprise when she scoffed at him.

 “Tradition.” Mavis snapped. “Tradition is why I am trapped here at your father’s mercy. You’re eighteen, Christopher Argent. Its time you found out what your father has been hiding all these years. But not now. Now you must take that with you. It’s protection, wear it around your neck and you will come back to us.”

It was the most words she’d ever spoken to him and Chris was loathe to scoff at them. He took the crossbow and let her hang the bag around his neck.

“Go.” Mavis ushered him out the door. “Go!”

He stared in confusion and started to move as soon as he heard his dad honk. He added the crossbow to his bag and tucked the bag under his shirt so his father wouldn’t see it. He could still hear Mavis muttering to herself in the bedroom it almost sounded like she was talking to someone else.

Chris sighed and headed down to the jeep. As they piled in he looked up at Mavis’ window and she stared down at the jeep. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right with her, worse than usual. “Dad, I think somethings wrong with Aunt Mavis. Should we really leave her alone right now?”

“She’s fine, Chris. She tends to be emotional on your birthday. She was very close to your mother.” Gerard grinned back at Kate, “Ready Princess?”

Kate laughed and nodded. She kicked her feet up and pulled out her road trip kit. It looked like Chris would be playing magnetic Chinese checkers for a few hours. He groaned and hoped his dad would at least let him choose the music.

No such luck.

*

Peter waited at the steps into the high school. He couldn’t wait to see Chris. It had been two whole days and he was bouncing on his heels. He just needed to see him. The wolf inside was clamoring for another taste and it was literally everything he could do not to bolt over to the Argent house and demand entry. When the bell rang and Chris didn’t show up yet Peter began to worry. He knew that Chris had gone on a hunting trip. Things could go wrong, anything could happen.

He found Victoria as soon as he had a break and she told him she hadn’t heard anything yet but she did tell him not to worry. They were experienced hunters. If it was an extra day there was nothing to be concerned about.

It was not the first time Peter wished that he had access to a phone.

He couldn’t concentrate the entire day as the fear and worry built up inside him. He begged Victoria to take him to the Argent house and at least go inside and see if Chris was alright. She finally relented so they drove their after school in Victoria’s car.

Chris’ motorcycle was parked in the driveway and chained down but Gerard’s truck wasn’t.  The house was dark except for a couple of lights on. One room he recognized as belonging to Chris’ Aunt…creepy Aunt….and the kitchen. “Victoria?” Peter gave her a pleading look. “Please go ask.”

“Alright, Alright.” Victoria nodded. She had a pretext anyway for showing up. She had Chris’ homework assignments. She left Peter hiding in the car as she walked up casually to the front door. When she rang the doorbell, no one answered. She frowned and knocked. Knocking on the door caused it to push open indicating it hadn’t been closed or locked in the first place. She looked down and saw that the front door bolt was split. She immediately went on defensive, dropped the book bag and drew out her daggers.  
  
Peter was at her side a minute later. “They might still be in there.” He sniffed the air. “I don’t smell…” he frowned in concern. “Blood. I smell blood.” He pushed the door open and he and Victoria gasped. The place was completely ransacked. It looked like a tornado had hit it. “Chris!” Peter bellowed and tore upstairs. He slipped in the blood-soaked hallway and slid half way across it. There were bodies, two of them, looked like they were killed in self-defense and were people he didn’t know.  He burst into Chris’ room and frantically looked around. It was also ransacked. “Christopher!” he couldn’t fathom the possibility that he wasn’t there or that something had happened.

One of the bedroom doors upstairs was blown completely off its hinges. There were claw marks on the door frame from human fingernails as though they were grasping the edges of it to struggle against whatever…whatever was dragging them away. He also saw the carpet torn up.

It was a disaster. The police absolutely could not find this. He looked around wildly. There were too many weapons that wouldn’t make sense. If the Argents did come back they would not be able to handle it.

Victoria called her parents first since Peter was nearly beyond reasoning with. He wanted to rush out but she had him looking for anything that could tell them where Chris and Gerard went on the hunting trip. Victoria’s Parents Alicia and Vincent Malone weren’t entirely thrilled to find Peter there. Alicia Malone looked at her daughter like she thought her only child was insane.

“Mom!” Victoria sighed. “Mom, I take responsibility for him. Okay? Peter will listen to me. Right Peter?” She looked at the anxious werewolf sharply.  “He can help. Chris told me once he’s their best tracker.”

Peter nodded, he would have agreed to pretty much anything at this point.

Vincent came down from upstairs. “They were witches. They have coven marks. There were a lot of wards on that room.”

“I couldn’t smell anything…” Peter shuddered.

“That’s because there was also a ward masking the scent from a werewolf.” Victoria’s father smirked.

“So what can we do?” Victoria asked her mother. “They could be in trouble.”

“I’ll try and raise Gerard first on the CB, he has one in his truck. Maybe they’re on their way back.” Alicia suggested and headed outside to their truck.

They couldn’t raise them.

Peter did manage to find Gerard’s appointment book on the desk in his study. “Got something!” He waved it triumphantly.

“Joshua Tree National Park?” Alicia Malone frowned. “That’s desert…that’s not just any desert. It’s where two deserts collides. What the hell is Gerard hunting there? It’s harsh terrain to bring two kids but at least its winter and not summer. That’s also Were Coyote territory.”

“Let’s go!” Peter was already heading towards the door.

“Hold on kid.” Victoria grabbed Peter by the collar on his way toward the door. “We should really contact your Alpha first before you go anywhere with a family of hunters…to help another family of hunters?”

“I’m the Alpha’s brother. I can do whatever I want.” Peter said and rose to his full height. At fourteen he was taller than Victoria already but still hadn’t grown into all his limbs. “I have to find Christopher.” He looked at them all defiantly.  “I’ll go by myself if I have to.”

Vincent looked at her mother, head of the family. “It’s your call, Alicia.” He wasn’t a redhead at least but he was no less intimidating as wife and daughter.

“This is unorthodox.” Alicia frowned. “I don’t like the idea of leaving Peter’s Alpha out of things. That could cause major problems for us in the future.”

“Have you been _listening_?” Peter snarled. “I’m going anyway.”

“It’s really impossible to stop him when he sets his mind to something.” Victoria put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Unless we shoot him up with Wolfsbane and stash him in the basement we’re kind of stuck with him.”

“You’re _friends_ with a werewolf child?!?” Vincent’s face contorted with outrage.

“I wouldn’t say friends.” Victoria chuckled. “I’m friends with Chris Argent and being that includes having to put up with Peter Hale.”

“I’ll call some of our people to clean this up.” Vincent Malone nodded. “The police cannot see this. You did well to call us.” That remark was directed to his daughter of course. “Go wait outside while your mother and I talk. And Hale… I’ll know if you listened in.”

Peter bared his teeth and only became subdued when Victoria tugged him out of the house to the backyard to get him cleaned up. She grabbed a couple of clothes from the kitchen their way. “You’re covered in blood.” She took him around to the side of the house and pulled out a hose so that she could wash his arms. She got the blood off his shoes too, and hosed down the sidewalk. She even managed to get at the side of his jeans that had slipped in the blood and got nailed.  Luckily no one was home yet in the neighborhood and the backyard had a fence. She dried his hands and wiped at his face. “Hey, he’s going to be okay.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Chris is tough. He can knock down jocks twice his size without even blinking.”

Peter appreciated the handling and let Victoria take care of it. Eventually, Vincent came to find them. “We’re ready to go. Our friends are on their way and I don’t want them to see you.” He looked extremely unhappy.

“Thank you.” Peter tried to be polite. It only earned him a glare.

“We’ll take both cars.” Alicia decided. “In case something happened to Gerard’s truck. I’ll keep trying to reach him on the CB. Peter can ride with Victoria, I’ve already called the school and told them Victoria is sick and won’t be there tomorrow.”

“On a scale of one to ten…how much trouble are you going to be in when the pack finds out you’ve left their territory and who you’re with?” Victoria buckled back into her car and let Peter in.

“Let me put it to you this way.  You think Gerard was mad at Chris when he found out about me? Talia _is_ going to throttle me. I’ll be lucky if all she does is slap a collar on me and tie me to the house until I’m eighteen. Got any good tunes?” Peter reached inside the glove compartment for the cassette tapes and hoped to god it wasn’t all girly music. “Please tell me you have some real music.”

“Good times.” Victoria eyed him. “Driver picks the music, jackass.”

Peter made such a face when she chose Madonna. He was certain that was out of spite. He just knew it. Even though he actually liked some of those songs he absolutely wasn’t going to admit it. 

Somehow he managed to survive four hours in car with Victoria. That was the time it took in traffic to get to the small town of Yucca Valley where they would have to refuel and get supplies and get permits for the park. They had brought some clothing from the house to use for Peter’s tracking abilities but they were running a huge risk even having a werewolf in the area.

“What do you think Gerard was hunting here that he took both Kate and Chris?” Victoria asked her mother once they got their permits.

“Gerard Argent is a complicated person.” Alicia said mildly. “The Argents are responsible for many things. It’s possible he discovered that something was hiding out here. Possibly an old foe. If that was the case he would have risked it. Gerard never forgets anything he let get away.”

“Did you hear from them? Anything on the CB?” Peter asked anxiously. He didn’t want anything to eat even at the rundown diner they’d stopped in. He couldn’t imagine eating.

“Nothing.” Alicia shook her head and gave the werewolf a look as though she wished he would be seen and not heard.

Peter slumped.

Victoria ordered him a steak sandwich with fries. “You need your strength, Peter. It’s a Desert. Very different from Beacon Hills. You probably haven’t been in terrain like this before and we need you at full strength.”

Peter gave her a miserable look and nodded. He’d eat. He knew she was right.

“On the way here we did contact an associate who manages any problems in the city. He’ll meet with us before we go into the park.” Vincent told them sharply. Vincent was not as imposing as his wife and daughter but there was a hard steel behind his sharp black eyes.  They had Victoria late in life and he was a hunter who had seen a thing or two.  He had an Italian look to him. “He alluded to there being some issue they are dealing with but no specifics.”

They quickly got through the diner food and Peter dutifully ate under Victoria’s coaxing after all she was giving him THAT look.  When they got to the ranger’s station in town the Malone’s associate was waiting for them there. Lenny something.

Lenny had some news and it wasn’t good.

*

Peter didn’t take the news well and barely kept the fact that he was a werewolf hidden when they were shown the damage to Gerard’s truck. It had been turned over several times, all the glass was shattered and the metal warped.  They had been told it was found in a ditch near the park. There was blood in truck but he couldn’t tell whose because it was intermingled. He knew there was a little blood from each of them.  Fortunately the blood would help him track but it didn’t do any favors for his state of mind. It took strong words from Victoria to even get him to focus enough to breathe.

“Easy, Peter. We’ll find him, okay? He’s going to be alright.” Victoria looked over at her parents. “What kind of thing can twist metal like that and leave no claw marks?”

“Spells.” Alicia looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Like Lenny said, someone is using magic. For many years they had it under control here until things started happening again. He thinks the burial site might have been disturbed.”

“Burial site?” Victoria’s eyebrows rose.

“There is a secret shaman burial site out there. The Argents were guarding the exact location, I expect that was what the people who ransacked the Argent’s house were looking for. Shamans were friendly with hunters until they were all but wiped out by stronger forces. They also had magic capable of dealing with Supernatural creatures and the bones or ash of shamans can be used to create deadly weapons.” Alicia explained. “It can also create weapons that can cloak witches from the eyes of hunters and werewolves alike. I expect Gerard was taking Christopher there for his eighteenth birthday to make a point. I doubt he knew the area had an active threat or that someone was trying to find it like Lenny told us.”

Peter growled low in his throat. He shuddered at the very idea of Chris being hurt or tortured for information. He couldn’t fathom it.

Once the revelations made it clear that the Argents were in trouble they headed to the park. Peter had the scent and they kept moving fast.  There was a lot of terrain to cover, the Joshua Tree National Park was huge with a large variety of fascinating plants and animals. There wasn’t just unnatural dangers in the park they had to be careful about. Peter kept moving, sniffing every now and again.

“It’s quite remarkable.” Alicia remarked to Victoria. “He’s never been in terrain like this before and there must be so many new smells. Yet he can pick a trail out. I know Werewolves have good tracking abilities but this is pretty amazing.”

“Chris told me he’s the best tracker the pack has.” Victoria nodded. “I didn’t know that meant as much as it did.” She looked cautiously at the wolf who was several yards ahead of them.

“He’s clearly special.” Alicia nodded.

“You have no idea.” Victoria muttered at her mother. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Understanding.”

Alicia could already tell what her daughter hadn’t yet admitted to herself. That she had feelings for Chris Argent, otherwise she wouldn’t be so keen to help a wolf. Vincent exchanged a look with her. Peter Hale may be a special werewolf but he was still a werewolf. For now, he was innocent. That fire and energy? That light that burned so brightly in his eyes was going to get him into serious trouble. He was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.  They both knew it. But one day, one day he was going to tear his claws through the world and make it bleed.

Peter Hale was the absolute definition of trouble.

*

Two hours into the trail dusk was already settling. They had already passed Skull Rock, a popular landmark and were now off the main trial and Peter abruptly stopped. Vincent was already in defensive mode as he could sense it too. There was something coming. Peter quickly bounded back to the Malones and crouched in front of them, fangs and claws out. It was an act that caught Victoria’s mother by surprise given how willing Peter was to throw himself between them and harm’s way.

The sound of flapping leathery wings was unmistakable as was the squeaking sound they were making. “What is that?” Victoria squinted.

“Unusual,” Vincent responded, “as they don’t usually have such large numbers.”

Peter made a face and immediately put up the hood of his jacket. “Bats!” He yelled. Oh god what if they got in his hair? “Duck!”  He covered Victoria as they dropped to the ground with the intention of protecting her hair and face with his own body.  Her parents did similar for each other when the creatures surrounded them beating their wings at the air in obvious agitation.

The squeaking and sounds of bat wings caused Peter to grunt and shudder. They tore at the flesh of his arms and he flung them away. He sliced at the air in frustration with his claws only catching a few of them.  His eyes glowed and his growling intensified.

“Peter no…” Victoria tried to stop him. “Don’t howl. There are Werecoyotes in this park. They’ll hear you!”

Peter snarled at her even as he was trying to protect her. His body twisted while he deflected the crazed creatures away from them. His forearms were already covered in welts and he could barely control the burning need to shift. He grabbed another before it flung its claws into Victoria’s face and sliced it in half. Blood washed the ground around them from his and their kills. The smell of it filled his nostrils and he felt a tug again at his soul. In full Werewolf form they couldn’t get to him but then he wouldn’t have control over his mental state.

“Somethings controlling them!” Vincent Malone shouted. “We have to make a run for it. Split up. We’ll keep in touch with the radios.”

Victoria nodded back calmly in spite of the chaos around them.  “Come on Peter.” She appreciated his effort but he really should be taking care of himself. She knew he was trying to help but she was actually kind of annoyed by his immediate assumption that she needed it. She made that point pretty clear when she stopped a bat from getting too far herself using an expertly wielded knife. Who needs claws when you have knives and know how to use them? “God, do I look like I’m screaming? I’m not your average girl you dumbass.”

The fact was, Peter looked far more distressed than she did.

Her sharp tongue is what snapped Peter out of it and brought him back to reality. He focused and forced the desire to fully shift away. He shrugged at the redhead, it was instinct, sue him. Without looking back, they took off. A few moments later the sun was swallowed by the horizon and bathed the park in twilight.  

When they ran it ended up confusing the swarm of bats and as Vincent predicted the swarm broke up. Unfortunately, the desert terrain of the Joshua Tree National Park wasn’t made for humans or others that run on two feet. It was hard, jagged terrain with all kinds of crevices that nature designed to discourage trespassing. As fleet footed as she was, Victoria wasn’t like Peter. He could see in the dark but she was having trouble and the rocks were loose. “Peter, slow down!” She called ahead of her.

Peter either didn’t hear her or was too intent on getting away from the swarm. Eventually the bats split up themselves. They apparently were out of range of whatever was controlling them. Peter abruptly stopped and Victoria finally caught up to him. They were standing on the edge of a steep hill, loose rocks strewn down it as if some big boulder had cracked and littered the landscape. He looked around them while she kept her knives out. The bats were gone.

“Try your parents.” Peter suggested.

In the distance they could hear a coyote howl. Peter’s eye twitched. It was getting fainter though, farther away from them not closer.

Victoria pulled out her walkie and tried to raise them. All she got was static.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Peter looked back over the terrain. He’d lost the trail but he could pick it up if he could just get a hint of it. The smell of bat guano and blood was overpowering and he knew he needed a moment to collect his senses.

“Mom and Dad have the map.” Victoria sighed.

“You’re joking, right?” Peter stared at her.

Victoria gave him a sour look, “I don’t joke.”  She shivered. It was going to get very cold very fast.

“Chris is out there!” Peter stared desperately at the horizon as if trying to will the sun back up into the sky. The moon was already ready to replace the light and stars were blinking their way back into existence. To the naked eye the terrain was hostile and the sounds were driving him a little crazy. So many new sounds. He wanted so badly to howl but he knew the risks. He could feel it in his bones, they did not have much time.

Even Victoria seemed a little less than calm herself. After all she was stuck alone in a desert without a map and her only companion a teenage werewolf worried about his mate. She couldn’t get her parents on her radio and Peter was slowly starting to freak out.

He started moving a few feet to the north when a voice came from out of the brush.

“That’s not the right way.” It was a girl’s voice, a childlike voice.

Peter whipped around, claws out. Victoria immediately adopted a defensive pose.

The girl that walked out to face them was unafraid. She was a slip of a thing with chocolate brown eyes and dark braids. She dressed in native American clothing and it was difficult to tell her heritage in the light but she did not look Native American. She looked no more than eleven, maybe ten. She seemed rather fascinated with Peter and not so much with Victoria.

Peter sniffed the air curiously, “I can’t smell you. What are you?”

“My papa doesn’t let me go on my own without protection.” She gave him a mysterious little smile. “Are you looking for the Argents? If you are, that’s the wrong way.”

“What do you know about them?” Victoria curled her hands around the hilt of her knife.

“We know enough to stay away when they are here.” She moved a little bit closer, clearly fascinated by Peter.

A howl came from far away, it was similar to the one that was given before.

“Who are you?” Peter asked the girl curiously. She didn’t smell like a werewolf but she smelled interesting.

“My name is Corinne, I’m the daughter of our Alpha.” The girl responded. “Coyote.”

“I’m Peter Hale and this is Victoria Malone, we’re from Beacon Hills.” Peter told her. “I’m the brother of our Alpha. Wolf.”

They both eyed each other warily for a long time as though sizing each other up.

“What about my parents?” Victoria asked immediately.

“They have already been taken by the same people.” Corinne’s voice was soft. “If you do not know where they have set up traps, you will not get there. We watched them for the past two weeks. We know where all the traps are.”

“How can we trust you?” Victoria growled.

“Because if Peter Hale makes a blood promise to me, I’ll take you to them.” The girl’s eyes glowed blue and they both made surprised noises. “Promises witnessed between packs must always be kept.”

“I’ll do it.” Peter said immediately.

“Don’t be a fool, Peter. You can’t accept without knowing what she wants.” Victoria put a hand on Peter’s arm.

“I have to!” Peter’s anguish was clear. He was desperate. “I have to find him.” He turned back to the girl. “I’ll do it. Whatever it is you want.”

Corinne’s smile was horribly cold for an eleven year old. “One day I will find you and you will do what I ask.”

“That’s a blanket promise… Peter you can’t do it.” Victoria shook her head. She kept her hand on his arm.  

“I’ll do it.” Peter shook Victoria’s hand off. “I have to make the deal, this is for Christopher.”

Corinne nodded and extended her claws. She ripped down the palm of her hand placed it on a nearby rock.  Her eyes glowed blue as she dug her claws into the rock to make a permanent indent.

Peter did the same looked at the rock.

“A promise witnessed must be kept.” Corinne looked up at him solemnly.  She had such beautiful eyes. He would remember them.

“Peter…Don’t.” Victoria warned.

Peter sliced his own palm, extended his own claws and stuck them into the rock to seal the blood pact. He nodded at Corinne. “It’s a promise sealed.”

Corinne turned and took Peter’s hand. She sniffed it and lapped the blood from his palm. “I’ll remember your smell when the time comes.”   She offered her own hand to Peter.

Peter sighed and licked once at it. “I’ll remember your smell.”

Victoria shuddered, feeling like she had just witnessed the beginning of the end.

“This way,” Corinne partially shifted and began to move.

And they followed

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubious consent.  
> You have been warned.  
> Regarding Age: In this Fic, Peter's birthday is after Chris'. When they first met, Peter was two weeks from being Fourteen. He's almost Fifteen now. Also note, this is Alternate Universe, I'm not going by canon.

Making the deal with Corinne had felt like the natural thing to do, Peter wasn’t sure why Victoria was so angry with him about it. She was just a little kid and it was unlikely she’d ever do anything about it. He would go to any lengths to save Chris and to hell with anything else so even though she scowled at him he scowled right back at her. Chris belonged to him. He was Chris’ future.

Peter found Corinne to actually be rather interesting. She was nicer than Victoria and she had a cute smile. Right now he didn’t mind the attention he was getting from her, she agreed with everything he said. Victoria was making him think too much. He supposed it was because her parents were at risk. She wasn’t going to let him go in without a plan.

So they argued and eventually managed to come up with something once they found the camp site. It was within a cluster of Joshua Trees and rocky hills next to a series of caves. The Argents and the Malones were inside according to what Peter understood from Corinne’s intel.

He frowned when he saw one of the witches. “Isn’t that Chris’ Aunt?” He indicated a lady that seemed to be walking around free.

“It is,” Victoria nodded. “The last time she said anything to me she was extremely incoherent. I thought she was crazy.”

Peter frowned as they watched her talk with one of the guards and give him instructions. They were building some sort of sacrificial pyre. Peter growled low under his breath. He was not going to let that happen to Chris.

And that’s when he saw Chris. Chris walked out of the cave, calm and collected as if nothing untoward was happening. He was about to rise up from their hiding places when Victoria forced him back down. “Not yet.”

Chris seemed to be on very good terms with his Aunt. He had a hand-crossbow ready and he it didn’t seem likely he’d been in any kind of danger. He scanned the perimeter briefly and helped with the building of the pyres.

“There’s something wrong with him,” Peter sniffed the air with a frown. “His scent is mixed with something. His Aunt smells normal, though. I can smell the others too, they’re in the caves.”

Corinne looked quite impressed that Peter could smell that far. “You’re special,” she gave him a look of wide-eyed wonder.

“I don’t like the look of this,” Victoria sighed.

Chris looked alert but cold. Peter couldn’t smell any kind of feeling off of him and he didn’t like it. He also couldn’t help himself. He didn’t have a good handle on his control and his wolf was being driven insane by the need to get to Chris.

“I’m sorry….” He gave Victoria a desperate look when he saw Chris move a little ways off from the rest of the camp.  “Stay here.”

“No, wait…Peter!” Victoria hissed.

Too late.

Peter did his best to be stealthy and eventually caught up with Chris. Unfortunately with Peter, Chris was an expert hunter and could tell when he was not alone. He whipped around before the wolf could get close, pale blue eyes hard as stone.

“Peter?” Chris lowered his weapon with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Peter glared at him. “What’s the matter with you?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Chris’ fingers twitched and Peter felt his hackles rise. Something wasn’t right. He smelled wrong.  Chris took a step towards him, and Peter’s wolf didn’t like it. He smelled…off. Like it was Chris, but not.

Peter couldn’t put his finger on it, there was just…it was awful. It was like knowing it was Chris and yet…something was missing.

“I’m glad you’re here, though.” Chris’ smile made him cringe. “You’ll like what happens next.”

His smile was something so incredibly foreign that Peter almost wanted to pop claws and rend it off the hunter’s face. It didn’t belong there.

“What happens next?” Peter stood his ground as Chris prowled up to him. He suppressed a shudder as the … thing … extended a hand to rest against his hips.

“Ash and flames.” Chris laughed softly. His hand snaked around to rest against the small of Peter’s back and he pressed their bodies together. Chris leaned down and kissed the werewolf’s neck. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” The voice was slightly singsongy as he purred and pressed more kisses into Peter’s feverish skin. Then he sensually rocked himself into Peter in such a way that his Chris never would. “Now I can fuck you while they burn.”

“Christopher?”  God, it was a dream come true. Peter wanted that. He desperately craved that from the hunter but something was incredibly wrong. The wolf twitched and he wanted to both run and encourage that grinding against him.

Chris kissed him hard and laughed. “Peter, Peter…my sweet, beautiful Peter.” He caressed Peter’s cheeks and kissed him again, eyes wild and filled with need. His pupils were blown but not just with lust… drugs? Peter wasn’t sure. “I’m going to fill your virgin ass with cum and keep you loose and pliant, ready for me anytime I want.”

Now he was sure. Whatever this was, it wasn’t Chris but he was also fairly certain that Chris was _in_ there. He had to keep that in mind but got it was good to have Chris touching him without any inhibitions. Chris who didn’t care how old he was. Peter’s skin tingled and now that he was being caressed and petted the wolf inside stilled. If he could accept that it wasn’t really Chris…if he could just forget that one thing, he’d have everything he wanted.

He’d have Christopher. His mate.

Chris kept kissing him, touching him and distracting him from the ability to think until someone eventually came to find out where the heck he went off too, there were fires to build.  Chris growled at them to go away.

“Your Aunt is looking for you.” The larger of the pair looked somewhat disgusted by what he was observing.

“This is Peter,” Chris slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder nonchalantly. “My Aunt knows him.  He’s with me.”

“Hm.” The large guy sneered and let Chris pass.

Peter didn’t once look back over his shoulder, he didn’t want Chris to know anyone was with him. Chris was proudly showing him off, he lifted his chin. It felt good. He glanced shyly at Chris.

“Come on, my Aunt likes you.” Chris chuckled darkly and played with Peter’s hair.

It was hard to understand, the nearly complete personality switch. Chris was gloriously flamboyant. He reveled in himself and his abilities and that was clear in the way he held himself. He didn’t care anymore about what people thought of him…and that’s when it dawned on Peter what was missing. It was Chris…but it wasn’t. Chris cared. It was weird. He didn’t like it but he also knew that he had no chance of saving Chris from whatever this was if he didn’t go along with it. Victoria and Corinne were still out there. He was beginning to regret not listening to Victoria.

Then Chris gave him such a heated look that regretting it went out the window.

Fuck.

He remembered Chris’ Aunt Mavis from the day he walked into the Argent’s home last week. She looked nothing like she did today. She looked completely together, eyes sharp with intelligence and a proprietary attitude. “What’s this?” She demanded of Chris. “He found you?”

“You know what I told you,” Chris said defensively. “Peter’s a good tracker.”

“But he was with the Malones!” Mavis sniffed at Peter.

“Only to get here.” Peter shrugged and gave her a bold look. “I came for Chris.”

Mavis chuckled, “Your boy is brave. I like that. Do you know what I am, Peter Hale?”

“A hunter.” Peter looked like he didn’t care.

“I’m an Argent. I’m a hunter.”

Peter looked confused. “What is this all about?”

“Retribution.” Mavis smirked. “Revenge, Peter. Your kind should surely know what that means.”

She started moving towards the cave and Peter followed along with Chris. He was taken to a spot deep within where Gerard, Kate and the Malones were all tied up and gagged as if they were ready to be taken to the pyre.

Mavis’ coven were there.

Gerard’s eyes opened wide when he saw Peter and how Chris was holding on to him. Peter frowned as his gaze went from Gerard to the terrified Kate and he figured out what was going on. His mother used to tell him that Argents, if compromised by their enemy, were supposed to kill themselves. Mavis had must have been compromised at some point and that fact hidden. Who knows how the Argents hid that but they had. And now, those who made her had come for her. What Peter couldn’t understand is why Chris was being protected. He looked back at his lover and wondered if that was what he was smelling. He smelled similar to Mavis, and yet not. As if he was wearing some kind of magical mask.

When it didn’t appear that Peter was going to challenge her, Mavis looked at Chris. “He’s your responsibility.”

Chris nodded, confident. “Peter will do whatever I tell him to. Right, Peter?”

Peter just shrugged.

“Come on,” Chris gave him a gleeful look. “We have a few hours.” He tugged Peter away from Aunt who was already distracted by her people who were there to break her ties to the Argent Family.

Peter had no idea how to convey to the others that he was going to help without giving himself away but he knew that there was no way he was going to let Chris kill his whole family. Once his brain decided to think with something other than his dick, that is.

Chris took his hand and kept moving him back outside of the caves to the campers. He found one and commandeered it with a glare and laughed softly. “This’ll do,” he said cheerfully as he poked his head in.

It really, really wouldn’t. It was dirty and nasty and covered in mold that wanted to jump out and crawl in Peter’s hair.  Peter stared at it incredulously and gave Chris a horribly insulted look. “Absolutely N…”

Chris cut him off with a kiss.

What mold?

The world around them could fuck off because Chris was _on_ him. It was a cramped and utterly impossible space but he didn’t care. His shirt was pulled off and Chris kissed and bit at his skin, in a great hurry to do everything at once. His wolf was slowly warming to the idea once he’d accepted that it really was Chris in there and he responded. Oh how he responded. There was nothing more in the world that Peter wanted than this. He bucked and writhed and whined for more. Self-control wasn’t a thing that he was known for. In the back of his mind he knew Chris was not himself and that he really needed to figure out what was going on.

Chris’ tongue lapped at one of his nipples and how was he supposed to think when _that_ was happening? He worked his way downwards and Peter could hardly breathe let alone make any useful decisions. His belt was unbuckled before he knew what was happening and Chris…oh _God_. He was too overwhelmed and he just couldn’t think. Chris was the one with experience, he’d even had sex before. Peter’s dick didn’t care that his mate was about to kill his own family. His dick was already showing his enthusiasm for what his boyfriend was up to and his brain was now screaming Yes, Yes, Yes and More!

Chris’ thumbs drew tiny circles just above his hips and dipped down under his pants. Peter braced himself against a counter with his arms to keep from falling. He stared, enthralled by the sight of Chris on his knees, looking up at him with brazen glee. He could hardly be blamed for not being able to stop him. He was almost fifteen and had already been thinking about this for a long time. He could not count the number of times he’d dreamed about it.

Chris chuckled at his enthusiasm and snapped open his pants. The zip was easy and he slowly pulled down Peter’s jeans, underwear and all. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Chris whispered. He nudged Peter’s legs apart and kneaded the boy’s ass. “Fuck, you’re going to be tight.” 

Peter trembled but not from fear. He watched in a daze as Chris’ tongue licked his lips.  It’s not like he couldn’t get away. Chris had overpowered him in the past because the hunter fought dirty and with weapons. His conscious had taken a vacation and all he wanted was Chris’ mouth on his dick…now.

He was rewarded. Chris started at the tip, his tongue licked a long trail from the tip to the base and back up again. He was hard before but now he was rock solid and all the blood rushed from his brain south. He was almost giddy and very nearly fainted when Chris finally took the tip between his lips and slowly let Peter fill him.

“Oh ….” Peter’s eyes widened and he shifted the balance of his weight from the counter to Chris shoulders as he gripped them. “God… Chris….Christopher!”  He whimpered. He’d never felt anything like this. Heat flooded his entire body and he started moving his hips, pushing his dick into Chris’ mouth. And Chris took it, he reveled in it. He gazed up at Peter briefly and played against his hole, rubbing and pressing lightly, never actually entering.

Coherent thoughts just weren’t even remotely possible. As much as Peter wanted to just let go and fuck Chris’ mouth with abandon he knew how dangerous that was. The wolf wanted to be set free. The wolf wanted to exert his dominance. The wolf wanted….

Being jerked off? It was nothing compared to this. That was a means to an end, this was different. It crept up on him from his toes to the tips of his fingers. His skin erupted in goose pimples and he didn’t want it to stop. Each nerve ending in his body vibrated from the pleasure of it. Pressure built up inside him and he just wanted to hold on for dear life. He gripped Chris’ shoulders and the shirt tore slightly and continued to tear as he shuddered from the impact.  His nails dug into Chris’ skin when it was ripped out of him. He howled and bucked. The only reason he was even standing was because Chris was holding him up and swallowing.

The wolf screamed, shuddered and cried. He pawed at Chris, leaving angry red welts in his shoulders, and a torn shirt unable to control his nails. Chris laughed as he pulled off him. He rose up to draw the trembling, naked teen into his arms and only soothed him a few moments before he gave a low visceral chuckle and threw Peter onto the bed.  

Disoriented and confused, Peter could only stare as Chris pulled off his own shirt. Then he saw it. The leather necklace that had been previously hidden under Chris’ shirt. The bag attached to it, the strange way it made him recoil…and the way Chris was looking at him.  Was it some kind of spell? He had less than a minute to make the decision as Chris started taking off his pants. He made as if he was going to help him but instead Peter reached up suddenly and sliced at the leather necklace. He pulled it off of Chris neck and flung it to the far side of the camper. There was a whoosh of energy from the weird looking bag attached to it as it hit the floor.

Chris reeled in shock, blinking rapidly. He acted for a moment like he couldn’t breathe as he just stared wildly around the camper and gagged at the taste of cum in his mouth. His expression was a combination of relieved and horrified when he saw who the person with him was.  “Peter?” He choked out and wiped his mouth.  “What the fuck…?”  He staggered bag.

“What’s the last thing you r-remember?” Peter asked as he yanked the bedsheet around himself self-consciously.

“I was playing checkers with Kate. There was a car accident.” Chris ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus I was about to….”

“Y-you were going to fuck my brains out, yes…and then burn your family.” Peter could hardly believe his brain was even functioning.  “Lucky for you, I love you and didn’t wait until it was too late before releasing you from the spell you were under.”

“Peter…” Chris looked a little crazed for a moment, then he began to calm down.  “I remember now,” he shuddered. “My Aunt. She’s a Witch. She gave me something to mask me so her coven wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Since you’re you again and since there’s no chance you’re going to finish what you started, can we please rescue everyone and get out of here?” Peter strove to keep his voice calm and steady.  

“How are you even here?” Chris wiped his mouth.

Peter briefly explained everything that happened and the situation they were facing. As he did, Chris helped him get his clothes back on.  
  
“You came all this way for me.” Chris reached up to smooth Peter’s hair back as the shirt had mussed it.

Peter gave him a miserable look, he didn’t know what to say.

Chris smiled and touched their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I treat you like a kid sometimes. You’re not.” He stroked Peter’s cheek gently.  “You’re beautiful, brave and loyal and I love you so much sometimes it hurts. If anything happened to you…. _Anything_ … it would kill me.”

Peter trembled under the intense look Chris gave him.  
  
“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Chris took Peter’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. “I won’t let you down again. Fuck my father. I love you.”

Everything was okay. Peter exhaled. Right?  He wasn’t sure. They hadn’t said a thing about what just happened. Was Chris just ignoring the elephant in the room?

Chris certainly didn’t say a word about it, or ask. That didn't help Peter's confusion.

They eventually found their way over towards Corinne and Victoria and hatched a plan to rescue their parents and Kate.

Chris didn’t like the idea of having help from someone as young as Corinne, especially when she said she would only help if Peter gave her a lock of his hair but there were too many members of the Coven for the three of them to take on their own. Another shapeshifter would help…even a small one.

In the end Chris realized he’d take all the help he could get to save his family.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mavis is a nutjob, yes. An Argent who became a witch and Gerard didn't want her to kill herself. She was the female leader. She had to live. Her coven found her and decided to take revenge on the Argents for keeping her from them all these years. She protected Chris by giving him that bag. It made it look like he was a witch too but it also made him cooperative and evil. Peter had the sense to get it off him. Ah. That's what's happening, anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I had no idea how to write the battle part so I decided to summarize it and move on or this story would take forever to finish. I am participating in Petopher week so had to work on a bunch of fics for that. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it! :)

The car ride home was the most uncomfortable that Peter had ever had to endure. Since Argent’s car was trashed they had to split people up into Victoria’s car and her parents car. Gerard had nearly died in flames. Peter had successfully saved him, but nearly died himself and Chris was furious about everything because Peter was injured. And once he’d come to his full senses and learned about what had happened with Corinne he was even madder. 

The ride back, however… was anything but comfortable. What was waiting for them in Beacon Hills was an extremely upset Alpha. Peter had the comfortable seat, given that he’d been burned and his healing powers were taking their damn time. Chris was angry with Victoria for letting Peter come along. Gerard was angry that they owed a werewolf for saving his life and Victoria was angry that her parents almost died. The only one who wasn’t angry was Kate. Gerard’s sister did not come home with them, she had fled and used spells to stop anyone from tracking her.    
  
What made Chris feel even worse was that he loved his Aunt and she had tried to save him from the fate. She could only protect one of them, however, and had chosen him. Had the coven’s plans worked, he would have lost his father and his sister.  He would have become a coven guardian. 

Peter? Chris sucked in his breath and let it out as he tried to calm down his fury. He had been seriously hurt. He might have lost Peter. He could have  _ died _ . He stared ahead, stone faced while Victoria kept Peter comfortable and fussed over him.  
  
Then there was that problem that under the influence of witches he’d almost ravished the boy.  He also felt pride...because Peter had forced him out of it. Talia was absolutely going to cut him loose. He’d never be able to see Peter again. His stomach was tied up in knots and he felt like throwing up. It was mind-boggling…

His heart had nearly stopped when he saw Peter leap through the flames to save his father. He’d never forget the smell of burning flesh 

Never.

Kate was riding with Victoria’s parents. 

It was two hours before Chris turned to look at Peter. Victoria was stroking his hair gently and letting him rest against her soothing him every time the pain was a bit too much. Peter had curled into himself. The bandages they had put on were soaked already with blood. Victoria shot Chris a glare, and he lifted his hands in self defense.    
  
What could he possibly say? They were in a car with their parents. 

This might be the last time  he was this close to Peter Hale. He shouldn’t have done it. He shouldn’t have put himself in danger. Peter cracked open an eye as if he sensed Chris looking at him and smiled weakly. “I’ll heal. There’s no need for that face, Christopher.” 

“Not the point,” Chris shot back at him. Gerard was driving. There wasn’t much he could talk about. Then he finally just decided he didn’t care. “Peter do you realize what this means? I’m returning you to your pack half-dead with five hunters.” 

“You’re worrying too much.” Peter whined. At least his face was starting to heal and it hadn’t burned too much of his hair. 

“You didn’t ask permission before you left with Victoria.”

“I’m the Alpha’s brother. I can do what I want.”

“You’re a minor, for godsake!” Gerard finally snapped from the front of the car. “You made a deal with someone from a Coyote pack. A  _ Coyote _ pack. They’re worse than werewolves! Have you even  _ got _ a brain?” 

Chris stared in surprise at his father that he even sounded remotely like he cared about a werewolf.

“Without her we’d never have made it to you in time.” Peter muttered. “The bats only succeeded in separating us, there was worse out there.”

Gerard curled his lips and didn’t respond.

Chris sighed, he rubbed one of Peter’s knees gently. “It'll be okay.”    
  
*

He wasn’t so confident when they got to the preserve. The whole pack was waiting for them in war mode. They were all half shifted or full shifted. Peter’s blood must have been smelled miles before they drove back. The Malones got out of their vehicle, but Kate was told to remain inside. Gerard, Chris and Victoria also got out. It helped their case a little that they were all wounded in various ways and did not come out guns blazing. It was not a happy situation given both Chris and Victoria had Peter’s blood on them.  Chris helped Peter out of the car Talia gave a sharp intake of breath. 

“It looks worse than it feels,” Peter tried and got a thunderous glare for his trouble. Her attention turned directly to Gerard Argent, then to Alicia, unsure who was going to speak for the hunters. 

Instinctively, the hunters had their weapons out but it was Alicia who stepped forward, being the eldest female. Talia looked her up and down.

“Explain to me why my younger brother is in the state he is in.” Talia demanded coldly. “And why you took him out of Pack Territory.”

Peter was about to talk but Victoria shushed him. “Let my mother handle this.”  
  
“Your brother and my daughter went to the Argent’s household with the intent of welcoming his mate home. They found that they had been forcibly entered and Mavis Argent had been extracted violently from it. Your brother was distraught and refused to come here first to get permission. We left immediately to track them. We got separated while tracking them. Mavis Argent’s secret was exposed. A coven of witches had turned her years ago and it drove her insane. Gerard couldn’t bring himself to kill her. They took her with the intention of having her sacrifice her family and come back to them. She protected one person so that he would show witch potential and be spared. For a while he was under the influence until Peter shocked him out of it.” Alicia spoke calmly and collectedly as she faced down the Hale Alpha.  The hunters all had their weapons out and ready, just not aimed. 

“Peter, Victoria and Chris helped change the outcome. The Coven was about to kill Chris’ father and Peter intervened. He went through fire to save him and the battle began, due to his weakened state he took a number of hits and has yet to heal from them. We eliminated the coven.”

“And Mavis Argent?”    
  
“In the wind.”

“You let a Witch go?” Talia frowned. “She could come back.”  
  
“Our first intention was to return Peter.” Alicia responded. “We will then hunt Mavis.”  
  
“All of you?” Talia asked, her eyes settled on Chris Argent.

Peter didn’t like her tone.

She was testing him. Chris realized. Testing him to see if he would do his duty or succumb to love. One would prove his feelings and the other would prove he had honor. He was between a rock and a hard place. 

“My father will need help finding her.” Chris answered finally. “I’ll have to go with him.”

“What?!?” Peter exclaimed. Tracking Mavis could take time. A lot of time. “You’re supposed to stay  _ here _ !” He shrugged out of Chris’ arms and backed away from him. “You’re supposed to join the pack!”

A thing never discussed with Gerard Argent and the man looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

“You promised!” Peter whined. 

“Peter, we didn’t know this was going to happen.” Chris said uncomfortably. All eyes were on them.    
  
“You can’t leave! You’re my anchor. What am I going to do?” Peter darted his eyes around the group. He rounded on Talia, panicked. “Make him stay!”   
  
“I can’t do that, Peter.” Talia shook her head. “He is not sworn to the pack, his first duty is to his people.”

“You’ll be fine, Peter.” Chris told him gently. “I won’t be gone long.” It was actually better this way, he thought. Putting distance between them. 

“I wasn’t fine until you….!” Peter fought tears. He was exhausted and in pain and Chris was leaving. 

“We’ll take care of him,” Talia promised Chris. 

“I’m going with him!” Peter balled up his fists angrily. 

“We’ll be working with other hunters.” Alicia noted mildly. “They won’t be as accommodating with a werewolf around as we are.”

“You will stay here.” Talia told him in her Alpha voice. 

Peter cringed. “You’ll come back?” He asked Chris.    
  
“Of course I’ll come back.” Chris laughed softly. “I love you, don’t I?” 

“You better.” Peter wiped his nose. “When will you leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning.” Gerard said stiffly.

“What about school? Graduation. You’re doing so well…!” Peter desperately tried to find a reason, any reason.

“He’ll finish on the road. We have contacts for that.” The Argent patriarch grunted. “Correspondence courses.”

He stepped back towards Chris and the hunter could not help himself. He drew Peter into his arms and held him there gently, mindful of his wounds. The wolf shook with fear and despair. “I love you,” Peter told him. “I love you.”

“Shh, I know you do. Me too.” Chris didn’t care who was there, he stroked Peter’s hair and comforted him gently. “I have to go. It’s my Aunt, Peter.”  
  
“I know...I know.” Peter picked at his shirt. “There’s no one else for me. You’re it.”

Chris knew better than to try and talk him out of it. He tilted Peter’s chin up and kissed him in front of everyone present. It was a sweet, gentle kiss and Peter inhaled his scent and cried. It would be the last time he ever cried.

The hunter finally pulled away from him and kissed his forehead. “Be good, Peter. Listen to your Alpha.  I’ll be back for you.”    
  
Victoria gave Peter a quick hug. “We’ll try and keep in touch via the school.”    
  
Peter hugged her back. “Whatever happens, please take care of him.”    
  
Victoria nodded softly, “You know I will.”  
  
Talia came up behind Peter and took her brother into her arms as the hunters got into their cars. She took Peter back to the house and he lay in bed, his world shattered. 

He never heard from Chris again that year. 

He had one hurried letter from Victoria saying everyone was alive and well and Chris missed him, but that was it.  

The postmark had been from France.  
  
**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Petopher fic.:) Okay in this chapter there is sex but it is not explicitly written for a reason. I think it explains itself.  
> At any rate....almost done!

To say it was difficult would be an understatement. He healed eventually but he barely got through those first few months. When he was well enough he would wait every day by the Hale post office box once he was healed. Weeks past...months. He received letters from Victoria every now and then but they were always very short. A postcard here and there, but not a word from Chris. She didn’t say much about what they were doing only that they were still looking for Mavis, they had to fly to France.  
  
He understood that they couldn’t write much in mail, what if it got lost? What if someone figured out what they were from it but it hurt so badly.  His fifteenth birthday came and went.  Some days he would lie in the spot he first met Chris and just stare up at the sky. For most of the summer he moped and depression hit him hard. School was over and the only thing to occupy him was training and research.

The only thing that kept him going was he clung to hope that Chris wasn’t a liar and that Chris would come back to him in one piece.  He wasn’t a girl, he hadn’t expected a phone call and a letter every day. Something would have been nice though. In order to make sure that Talia wasn’t hiding anything from him he’d started going to their po box. It was a ritual now that he did every day.

Full moons were the worst. Without his anchor he tried clawing out of his own skin once. Talia had been spending a great deal of time with him helping  sort him through it. With Chris not around there was only one thing he could latch onto to ground him, and that was pain. As the months rolled by he worried a great deal that something had happened to him. Over in France there was no way Peter could go and look for him. He didn’t have a passport and Talia refused to get him one.

The summer was long and painful, but he somehow got through it. He pulled himself together by the end and latched onto a couple of ways to cope. He fought through the depression and focused on his future. One of his uncles was pleased at his progress as a tracker. He really was good at that. Another was his strength. As he grew he became stronger and a little taller and he knew he was getting even better looking. His face was flawless. As his strength and competence grew so did his confidence.

He received praise from Talia whenever it was warranted. He began to absorb a lot of information and soon figured out that information led to power. The more he knew about the Hale family and the world the more they relied on him. He should have had a fun summer like all the other fifteen year olds and been ridiculously in love. Now it hurt to even think about Chris. So he locked all that away. He’d been stupid and desperate and he’d never be like that again.

When his first semester of sophomore year began he was distinctly changed. His yearbook photo from ninth grade seemed so off. He had more muscle now and a long lean body. The Basketball team made him Captain this year. He was even more popular with the girls this year and though he still carried the patch he’d stole from Chris the day they met he was not above flirting back.

School bolstered his confidence even more. Days went by that he didn’t even think about Chris. From 7:am to 5:30 he was blessedly distracted. He was always questioned why he didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend anymore. He never had a lack of dancing partners or people willing to be on his arm. He was starting to become well known as an adorable, devastatingly good looking asshole who girls shouldn’t lose their hearts to.  
  
“You should stop waiting,” John Stilinski told him one day when he was back from College visiting Claudia. “You’re throwing your life away on a guy who can’t be bothered to even send you a postcard. Peter, it’s been almost eight months and you’re in a good place now. I can list at least twenty girls dying to be the one that makes you look twice. Claudia says there’s even some boys too.”

“I’m not dating another guy.” Peter shrugged, absently fingering the patch in his jacket pocket.

  
“I didn’t say you had to, but this is unhealthy. You’re missing something you had last year. You’re living but you’re not really living, know what I mean?” John nudged him.  
  
Peter scoffed, “I’m physically and mentally at the top, John and I don’t have a shortage of dates.”  
  
“You date like it’s going out of style.” John laughed. “But never the same girl twice. Broken lots of hearts too.”  
  
Peter rubbed the back of his necks, “I don’t set out to make them sad.”  
  
“You just can’t forget him, can you?” John folded his arms.  
  
They were at the school gym and practice had just finished. That’s where Stilinski had come to find him.    
  
“I knew Chris pretty well when he was living here. He’s the kind of guy who would sacrifice his own happiness if he thought it was for the best.” John began gently. “If he hasn’t contacted you by now, he’s got some reason why not and he wouldn’t want you to pine for him.”  
  
“I am NOT pining.” Peter snapped as his fingers clutched the patch.  
  
“All I’m saying, Peter. All I’m saying is that you should enjoy high school. You’ve grown up quite a bit this year. Live life, don’t just life. Trust me.” John laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder and then his pager went off. “Ah that’s my cue. I’ve gotta split. Think about it.”

He wasn’t _pining_.

People who pined sat in their bedrooms and played ballads all day, wore black and cried. He wasn’t going to be that guy. He headed to the shower and had to resist the urge to punch at the wall. He clenched his fists so tight, blood trickled out. They had been in love. It was real, Peter knew it was real. He hadn’t let any of the girls get farther than kisses. Even those were lackluster at best.

He _was_ pining.

Peter slid down the tiles and and dropped his head in his arms. Cool water splashed down on him and he let reality sink in. He was fucked for the rest of his life. Chris was his _mate_. He’d been fooling himself the past few months trying to nonchalantly shrug things off. Chris had effectively stolen his ability to truly enjoy sexual pleasure with anyone else. That was why he didn’t let the girls get any farther. They weren’t Chris.

They weren’t his mate.

Once he’d accepted what was happening to him, life got a bit easier.  Talia breathed a sigh of relief when he came back that day looking slightly more like himself. He’d crossed a milestone and she hugged him tightly. “He’ll be back, have faith.”

*

Peter didn’t have any other choice but to wait. He had no idea where in the world to look for Chris, and he couldn’t leave anyway. Fortunately as time passed, everything got easier. He excelled at school, he excelled at being a werewolf and he now had extensive knowledge of the supernatural and was starting to learn latin among other languages.. He actually dated a girl for a month before she wanted too much and he had to end it. He struggled to hold on to his virginity. That belonged to Chris. If this was some sort of test, Peter would pass it. He wondered if he would have excelled as much had Chris been there to distract him.

His sixteenth birthday was coming up and something was wrong with the wolf inside.

It had been passive for a long time, dutiful and he had no trouble keeping it under control. Lately though it began to rear it’s ugly head. He almost hurt someone twice during Basketball practice. He’d broken up with his latest girlfriend and had no one to cuddle with and he found himself running a lot in the preserve. The wolf wanted out. It was tired of being under control. It wanted to rage and scream at the moon. The wolf wanted it’s mate and he would tear through any barrier to get to him.  
  
He had been patient. He had thrown himself into life. He hadn’t wallowed in self pity. He was well on his way to being the best most dangerous werewolf in the Hale family. Knowledge was Power and the more of that he had the more they knew he’d be a force to contend with.

One night he woke up in a cold sweat. There was a hail of gunfire and a battle at an ancient ruin...somewhere in Austria. A place he’d never been before.  He had trouble  breathing that day and wondered if it was true that mates could reach across the world to each other. Other fleeting images would hit him from time to time for about two weeks. They were driving his wolf insane. Strange places, cold ground. He had the strange sensation that something happening over there was critical in some way to Chris. He knew without a doubt Chris was thinking of him.

A few days before his birthday a postcard came from Victoria. It was from Brazil where she and her family were. It told him briefly they had parted ways with the Argents and Happy Birthday. For the first time she wrote something about Chris.

Dear Peter  
Have gone to Brazil to deal with a thing with fam. Argents heading back to America.

Happy Birthday, I know this might arrive a little early.  
Victoria

  
He read and re-read the post-card. It was dated a week ago. Would Chris be here for his birthday? Did Chris remember when his birthday was? Obviously… Victoria knew. He wondered if the wolf knew he was coming. If that was why he was so difficult to control.

All the wolf cared about was Chris.Chris.Chris……

His mate.

But Peter himself? He was angry. Chris could have contacted him but chose not to. He was determined to show himself as a perfectly in control young man. He had grown up this year. He’d faced his pain and harnessed it into development. He was strong and would be stronger than anyone in his pack as the years went by.

So he put the postcard away and focused on his papers. He asked one of the Martin girls to be his date for his birthday party. It was being held at a club, all organized and paid for by the Hales.

He had no idea when Chris would be back.

The postcard had just said they were coming back to America, not California.

He knew he was being an asshole and his wolf had no desire to be anywhere near what was her name, Natalie Martin, Sandy’s younger sister. She was a nice girl and they often did projects together given that she was the smartest girl in the class. She was also very pretty and one of Claudia's friends. He could smell something was off about her blood. She smelled death. It was not like she was dying, exactly. It was just something she was close to. And her mother Lorraine, she made Peter's hackles rise. He did find out what it was since one of his projects was to identify every supernatural in Beacon Hills. Lorraine was a banshee. He wasn't sure that it had passed on to Natalie, however. He'd have to keep an eye on that.  
  
Natalie was somewhat reluctant but accepted his offer.

The night of his birthday was coming faster and faster. He had no sign that Chris was anywhere near Beacon Hills. His wolf was anxious and expectant. He was always on high alert. He would patrol the borders with his uncle until finally one day he woke up in the middle of the night and shot straight up out of bed.

It was a few days before his birthday and he could smell Chris.  It was unmistakable. He inhaled and hugged his pillow. What a lovely, lovely scent. His window was open and it was coming in on the breeze. A strong… very alive scent. Chris was either in the preserve or nearby.  He started to get dressed and then abruptly stopped.  
  
He knew Chris was waiting for him. Chris would know he would smell him. Fear gripped his heart, what if Chris was coming here to let him down, to tell him he was done and was going back to being a hunter? He got back into his bed and threw the blankets over his head. The scent filled his nostrils and the wolf was clamouring to get to it’s mate.  
  
Then anger. Why should he jump out of bed and instantly go there. He’ll be in school tomorrow, Chris can find him there. He lay there, claws digging into the mattress to keep him from bolting out the door. Then he heard Chris call his name. It was faint and far away but he was shouting because he knew the wolves would hear.  
  
Peter turned on his side and stared at the wall. There was a gentle knock on his door. Talia let herself in and sat down on the bed.

“Why are you still here?” Talia asked. “I can hear him calling for you.”  
  
“He can call all he likes.” Peter grumbled.  
  
“Are you still upset he didn’t contact you?” Talia reached over and softly petted her brother’s hair. Knowing that was a thing that soothed him. “He swore to be your mate and he’s here, he’s back. Shall I go get him for you?”  
  
“No.” Peter snarled. “He knows where I’ll be tomorrow. He can find me there.” It wasn’t lost on him that if Talia was willing to bring Chris to their house, she trusted him.  
  
“You’ll be surrounded by people.” Talia pointed out. “School is your power base.”  
  
Peter nodded.

“How is he going to be able to talk to you like that? What if he sees you living your life tomorrow being King of the School without him and decides to leave? You’re not doing yourself any favors, Peter.” Talia admonished him. “You’re also making your wolf crazy enough he might hurt someone if you don’t let him see his mate. I’m glad you were able to get through this year but if there’s one thing I know. Christopher Argent is absolutely and completely in love with you. He thinks you hung the moon and stars. Love like that is rare, Peter.” Talia helped him sit up and brushed his knuckles slightly. “Listen to what he has to say. I’m sure it hasn’t been easy for him hunting his own Aunt.”

Peter sighed and gave her a helpless look. “Doesn’t it make me weak if I go right to him?”  
  
“Not at all, my dearest. Human love is as great as any power, you know. If you have it, don’t throw it away.” Talia hugged her brother. She was so proud of all his accomplishments this year. She had worried so much about him but he’d plowed his way through it and she knew he would be okay. “Wash your face and go to him.”

Peter did. He ran all the way, following Chris’ scent. There was an old used truck parked at the preserve entrance, navy blue. Chris had gotten back into the driver’s seat and was sitting there, hands on the wheel. He had a beard, that was the first thing Peter noticed. The second thing was the stench of liquor. Chris had been drinking heavily and it felt like this wasn’t the first day of it.  
  
Peter materialized from the shadows and calmly walked over. “This is private property, you know.” He noted mildly.

Chris lifted up his head and sucked in his breath in surprise. He exhaled, looking Peter up and down and opened the truck door to step out. “You’re taller,” he licked his lips and lifted his eyes to Peter’s.  
  
They were miserable. Chris was hurting and even without scenting him Peter knew that he was having a difficult time dealing with something. He used to have such brightness to his eyes but now they were dull and tired.  
  
Peter’s lips curled. He wanted badly to yell at Chris but angry words just died in his throat. Chris was back and tired and Peter threw all of what he’d been planning to the side and strode forward. “Fuck now, talk later. I have a quiz in the morning.”  Peter grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him over.

For once, Chris didn’t argue.   


He crushed his lips against Chris and forced his tongue inside. God, how he missed this. The wolf was happily clamoring for him to get his scent on Chris, to take away every other smell. His heart sang at the contact. He'd missed this so much. It was all teeth and tongue and intensity. Hands...hands were everywhere. He tugged on Chris' lower lip, kissed all over his face.... kissed him again and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. He was here. he was back! 

Chris Chris Chris. …..

Most alarming of all though, Chris didn’t fight it. He let Peter do whatever he wanted. He let the wolf scent him, bite him and strip his pants down. He was no passive partner, however. And Peter’s dick was already ready. Oh god, how he was ready, how much he wanted this. He would have Chris bent over the hood of the truck. He would bury himself deep. He wasn’t concerned that his first time wasn’t going to be romantic. Neither was Chris, apparently.  
  
Chris’ responses to his kisses were enthusiastic and a little desperate. His hands roamed Peter’s body, getting acquainted with the changes. He flicked his thumbs over Peter’s nipples and delighted in the moans that produced. He gave as good as he got. “Fuck me,” he nodded at Peter, clarifying his need.  
  
There was no more concerns of how old he was. No thought as to how much this wasn’t right. To Peter it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Chris was his mate. It was right. It was perfect and Peter shook from the intensity of his feelings.

One of the things Peter had researched over the past year and a bit was sex between men. He knew how things worked now.  
  
“Glove compartment,” Chris whispered in his ear, tickling his neck.  
  
“Do NOT move,” Peter ordered him and propped Chris up against the truck.

Chris didn't look like he had any intention of moving.

Peter rummaged there and found what he was looking for. Lube. Brand new. Chris had a small bag with it and a receipt dated today. Smart. He wandered back over to the other side of the truck. “Overconfident much?”  He waved the receipt at Chris with a low laugh.

Chris just smirked. His mouth was already bruised from Peter’s assault on his lips and that was all Peter needed to resume his position. He turned Chris around.  Lube in hand, Peter leaned down to nip Chris’ neck and lick his skin while he proceeded to work him open and get him ready.. Chris bared his neck easily, offering himself up to the wolf. It was easy, and Chris was responsive  and eager when his fingers worked and eventually his dick replaced them.

Peter didn’t quite know all of what to do but he did fuck Chris. He tried his best to concentrate but the wolf took over. It was an act of pure instinct. The wolf wanted his seed in his mate. He wanted to purge Chris of all other smells. It was all that mattered.

Chris trembled both with desire and exhaustion but he wasn’t unresponsive.  He kissed Peter back, he reached his arm over his shoulder to clutch Peter’s head. But it wasn’t for him, this act. It was entirely for the wolf. When it was over, he more or less sagged against Peter. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“You have a place to stay?”  Peter kissed his forehead.

“No, I came straight here.” Chris shuddered slightly.

“You can stay with us.” Peter offered. “Are Gerard and Kate with you?”  
  
They both pulled their clothes back on. “No,” Chris looked pained when he admitted that. “Talia would be okay with that?”

“She asked me if I wanted her to come get you the first time you called my name.” Peter noted. “I have school in the morning but there are other humans at the house. We’ll stash your weapons before we get there.” He gave a little grin, elated beyond all imagining. His wolf just wanted to snuggle up against Chris and sniff him and lick him all over.

Part of him knew that their encounter just now had been anything but good. They had so many other things to talk about. He picked up Chris’ stuff and they walked into the woods. Peter didn’t even bother blindfolding him.

Chris was Peter’s mate and that was the end of it.  
  
The proof would be the smell on the man.  
  
**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. *sobs*  
> Please comment and let me know. It could lead to a future fic!  
> I realized i used Lorraine's name instead of Natalie. Oops. changed that a bit in last chapter. :)  
> Please let me know what you think.:) :)

Talia took one look at Chris and stood aside for Peter to let him in. “I’ll make him something to eat.” she told Peter and headed to the kitchen. The other wolves and humans in the house were clearly suspicious. However, since the Hunter was there without weapons and smelled of Peter they didn’t do anything. Peter took Chris into his room on the second floor. Given his status as Talia’s brother he had one of the bigger rooms. Chris didn’t say a word. The bed wasn’t made and Peter gave him an apologetic look as he threw some clothes into a hamper. He also had a small but private bathroom. He fluffed one of the pillows and watched as Chris sat down on the bed and rested his arms on his thighs. If he was in any pain from their recent encounter he didn’t show it.

Peter brushed at his hair and said, “Chris? Talk to me.” He sat down next to his mate.

Chris looked up, “I had to kill her.” His tone was soft and troubled.

Peter reached out and stroked Chris’ hair gently. “Hey, Hey,” the younger boy whispered softly. There were no tears for him to brush away just such a look of self-loathing that it made his heart hurt. “You did what you had to do.”

“You don’t know, you weren’t _there_!” Chris argued. He turned away and clenched his fists. “I didn’t think I should come back. I’m not, I’m not worthy of you.”

“Don’t say things like that!” Peter scowled. “I was mad at you, sure. Why aren’t you worthy? Christopher you’re perfect.” He reached up and brushed his thumb across Chris’ cheek. “You’ve been perfect since the day I met you. You smelled like candy.”

“Peter-,” sighed Chris.

“It doesn’t matter what you did,” stressed Peter. “I will always love you. Talk to me, please?”

“My Aunt is dead,” Chris lifted his eyes and sighed at Peter. “I killed her. My father truly hates me now. He disowned me and told me I was dead to him. He told me I could never see Kate again and I wasn’t worthy of the Argent name. I knew-” Chris sounded shattered. “He told me that all I was good for was being a wolf’s bitch.”

“He’ll cool down, he’ll-”

“No, it was final.” Chris shook his head. “I don’t have a family anymore.”

“You do!” Peter took his cheeks and lifted Chris’ head up. “You’re a Hale now.” He kissed Chris gently and held him in his arms until Talia came upstairs with food. He stroked his fingers through Chris’ hair and coaxed him to eat with Talia’s help.

Once Chris was settled down and sleeping Talia called Peter downstairs. “He’s in shock, it might be a while before you see the old Chris again. Remember how you were the first few months that he was gone? You came out of that. He’s strong. He will too.”

“It’s wrong, Talia. His father should be proud of him.” Peter understood what she was saying but he was furious with Gerard Argent. He knew Chris loved his little sister and this was tearing him apart. “Is there anything we can do?”

Talia put her arm around her brother and held him there. “Chris is Gerard’s only son. He can’t blame Chris for his actions forever. Gerard should have killed his sister years ago but he couldn’t. When Kate is older she’ll find her brother and we’ll welcome her.”  
  
“By then Gerard will have made her hate us and Chris!” Peter ran a hand through his hair.

“Dearest,” Talia tightened her grip around his shoulders. “Chris made his choice a long time ago when he agreed to be your mate. This was always going to be his life. He knew that.”

“He didn’t get to graduate!” Peter sighed. “He was top in his class. He could have gone anywhere! His family took that away from him!”

“But _we_ can give it back,” Talia soothed him. “He can go back to school. He can do night courses, finish his GEd and get into college in the fall. He has access to his money now. Don’t you see, Peter?” She took both of her brother’s shaking hands in hers. “Of course he’s in shock. His life was laid out in front of him before and already planned from the day he was born. He’s free. He can do what he wants now and that led him back here. To _you_ . We’re his family now, Peter.” Talia stressed softly.  
  
“Promise?

“I just want you to be happy. You had such a hard time before he came along.” Talia ruffled Peter’s hair. “You became stronger than I thought you ever would. I’m so _proud_ of you.”

Peter smiled at the Alpha. “He’ll want to do his part to protect the pack. Can we let him have his weapons?”  
  
“One thing at a time, Peter.” Talia laughed softly. “Now, go check on him and get some sleep. _You_ have a test in the morning. I love you, dear.”

“I love you too, Talia.” Peter beamed at his sister.

He headed back up the stairs and joined Chris on his bed, _their_ bed. Chris was pack now. He fitted himself behind Chris and shared his warmth with him. He knew Chris had jolted awake as soon as Peter came in the room. The wolf wrapped his arms around him and slung a leg over him just to make sure he couldn’t away. “It’ll be okay, Christopher.” Peter gave his neck a kiss. “Everythings going to be okay.”

Chris’ shoulders relaxed and he drifted back to sleep.

*

When Peter woke up for school Chris was still sleeping. He quickly got ready and let the hunter sleep. He was down the stairs two at a time and out the door before Talia could get a word in edgewise. It wasn’t until it was second period that he realized he’d just left the hunter alone in a house full of nearly complete strangers. Strangers who were also werewolves.

“Oh _fuck_!” Peter said allowed in class without realizing it, during a test. This naturally earned him detention.

He couldn’t _wait_ for school to end. Natalie Martin was still his date for the prom and a lot of things had to be ironed out. But Chris was back! Chris was in his bed. Chris was _pack_. He was so happy he could hardly stop grinning.

“You’re happy you have detention?” Greenburg moaned. Another family who had always been in Beacon Hills.  “You’re creeping me out, Hale.”

“Peter? He’s right, you’re shining.” Natalie chuckled at him. “I know it wasn’t something I did.”

“What happened, Peter?” Claudia leaned on the table. She was the oldest of them and Natalie’s best friend.

“Okay, Okay.  Can you guys keep a secret?”  Peter’s eyes were bright with excitement.

“Of course we can, we’re your best friends!” Mike Greenburg looked indignant.

“Chris is back!” Peter beamed.  
  
The lunch table didn’t sound as enthusiastic as Peter was.

“I thought he was a hunter.”  Mike sounded confused. Over the past year and a half Peter’s group of friends had gradually been let in. One by one. They didn’t fully understand what werewolves could do, just that Peter was one.

Natalie frowned and touched his hand in concern. “Peter, he really hurt you.”  
  
Claudia didn’t like the sound of it at all. “It took us forever to get you to even start to have fun! I’d like to give that asshole a piece of my mind! I bet if I called John he’d say the same thing.”

“Listen,” Peter looked at his friends seriously. “I understand you guys but he’s been through so much, so...” His voice trailed off and he shrugged in a whatever manner.

“So have you.” Natalie pointed out.

Of course his friends would be worried. They weren’t werewolves so they didn’t quite understand. He fingered the patch in his jacket pocket. There was a connection between him and Chris. He gave a stubborn little snort. “Maybe. He came back.”

“Oh, Peter,” sighed Natalie.  
  
His friends had been useful and helped out on occasion but none of them were werewolves. “Okay, look.” Peter sighed. “I know you all don’t understand. I’m young and you want to know why did I attach myself to someone nearly five years older than me? I’m not human.” Peter said stubbornly. “We do things differently. I first saw Chris I was thirteen. I knew instantly that he he was the one. I didn’t meet him until a few months later. When we finally crossed paths I smelled him before I saw him.” He thought back wistfully to that moment. “The air changed. I had been feeling pretty awful about a fight I had with my sister and then I smelled it. It was like … freshly baked cinnamon rolls. I don’t know. Homemade candy just hardening on the shelf. It smelled perfect, like all the the things I love in the world. I waited impatiently for him to come out of the woods and I didn’t care that I smelled something that should have made me run. Gun oil.”

Peter took a long breath and chuckled at the rapt expression on the girl’s faces. “I didn’t know what to expect and then he was there. All nonchalant and sure of himself. I knew he was older than me and I’d seen him before but that was only the first time I actually met him. I’d been watching his basketball games for a while, snuck to town. I knew I had to arrange something because there was no way a seventeen year old would hang out with a thirteen year old.”

He chuckled, feeling somewhat like a villain in the middle of a monologue. “I had actually been going there because I had learned he went into the woods sometimes. I was hoping he’d find me and he finally did. I hadn’t got the chance to smell him up close without the rest of the school around and all the sweat of the basketball game. Believe me, it was worth it. I kissed him, stole his wallet to find out where he lived and ran away.”  
  
“You manipulated everything from the start?” Natalie stared at him wide eyed.  
  
Peter shrugged. “When I see something I want, I go for it. What can I say? It worked. He fell for me. He tried not to, but he did. My sister eventually spoke with him and arranged a deal. I left out some details I should have told him and tried to push it-” he had the grace to look slightly guilty, “but Chris did come back. He chose to come back. I had thought he was gone for good.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But he came back.”

“Does he know that?” Greenburg asked, “What you did?”  
  
“Huh? Yeah, wh-” Peter paused, sniffed the air and paled. “Er.” He turned around and Chris was standing there. “I knew he was there all the time!” Peter waved his hand with as much fake nonchalance as he could muster.

Chris stood there for a minute and shrugged. He deposited a paper bag on the table. “You forgot your lunch. Talia said I could bring it.”  He still looked a little tired but far less shell-shocked. “And she said I could talk to one of the Councillors.”

Peter blinked several times as he processed this information. It had been clearly said in front of of others. Chris stated twice Talia gave him permission to do something. Peter could only gaze at him stupidly. Was he dreaming?

Claudia helpfully snapped her fingers in front of his face. “He was just telling us how great you are.” She glared at Chris. “You’d better not hurt him again.”  
  
“I’m not planning to.” Chris was subdued and definitely not himself but he did force a smile. He just wasn’t trying to touch Peter because they were in school and Chris was definitely not a kid anymore. “I’ll see you later at home, Peter.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and looked around at his friends. “Thank you for looking out for him.”    
  
Home. Peter’s heart swelled. Chris had called the Hale House home. He beamed at his boyfriend as the hunter wandered away.  
  
“Okay, Dude. We believe you.” Greenburg barked a laugh.  
*

Peter didn’t see Chris the rest of the day. He smelled him everywhere and it drove the wolf crazy. Eventually he got out of detention and walked out of the school. That’s when he saw Chris waiting for him on his motorcycle and Peter smiled. He walked that way casually.  
  
Chris handed him a helmet wordlessly and Peter got on the bike behind him. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and sighed when he started it up and the drove all the way to their spot.  
  
“Not home?” Peter asked.  
  
“We’ll go home later, I didn’t want every wolf in the house to hear me.” Chris parked the bike and got off. He held his hand out to Peter and they walked for awhile, hand in hand.

“I chose you,” Chris nodded. “I had a long talk with Talia this morning. I chose you. I could have ignored you, but I didn’t. I chose you. You did not make the choice for me. I want to make that perfectly clear. Do you understand?”  
  
Peter looked down at the ground. “I understand.” he said softly.  
  
“My family? They made their choice. They disowned me for another reason. I killed my Aunt. Gerard was always just looking for an excuse to get rid of me so he could mold my sister in his image.” Chris explained. “So that was the last straw. They will be a problem later.” He stroked Peter’s fingers. “But we’ll be ready for them. I’m sorry for not contacting you. It was hard and I thought i might not be coming back. I was wrong. I was stupid. I don’t deserve you.”

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” continued the hunter. “Since my mother died I tried everything to be what my father wanted. Nothing worked. I was slowly becoming a programmed soldier, something my mother would have hated. I hung on for my sister, but she’s lost to me now. I...I have you. I can’t lose you, Peter. It would ruin me. I love you.” Chris brought Peter’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.  
  
“Christopher!” Peter tackled Chris to the ground and pounced on top of him. “I was always waiting for you. I knew you’d be back. I mean… look at me, I’m irresistible.”

“Brat.”

Peter laughed and kissed him. As far as he was concerned everything would work itself out. He had what he wanted.  
  
Chris knew differently. The Argents and the Hales weren’t done with each other yet.  He was a traitor, an ex hunter. He was sure they would come for him one day.  He did know one thing. He would protect the Hale Family with his life if he had to.

“I love you too,” Peter told him and smiled happily.

That beautiful smile? Chris threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair. It was all worth it. Whatever else happened, they could deal with it together.

*

In Brazil Victoria listened to traffic on the CV. She knew that the Argents were back in America but Gerard was laying low. Her mother Alicia also seemed to be on the phone with him a lot. They had decided to let things be for a couple of years. She didn’t like the sound of that but she would keep a vigil and watch any other traffic that might mean trouble for Chris.  
*

In the Joshua Tree National Park, Corinne, the young Coyote who had taken a lock of Peter’s hair and extracted a blood promise from him twirled it around in her fingers. She’d find him one day and he would make good on that promise.

*

In New Mexico Kate Argent looked up at her father and he smiled at her approvingly. It didn’t matter what age the child of the Wendigo was. It didn’t matter it was human. It had to die. “Good job, Kate.” Gerard told her.  
  
He forbade her to talk about her brother. Sometimes at night she cried. She wasn’t sure who she hated more for taking her brother away. All Werewolves or just the Hales.

*

Chris tossed and turned sometimes at night. He still had terrible dreams about the last time he saw his sister Kate Argent. Her eyes...how dull and pale they had been when once they had burned so bright with life and laughter. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, leaving his sister behind. If he had taken her his father would have come with a hunter army to Beacon Hills and destroyed the Hales.

Her eyes would haunt him for a very, very long time.

**FIN*


End file.
